Shadow Eva Europe
by WinterRonin
Summary: Six months have passed since Shanghai and with Yuri still missing, Shinji has moved to Japan with Misato and Yui to have some sort of life after getting them back. However nothing lasts forever as unfinished buisness makes Shinji set out on another trip.
1. Chap 1: A New Start

Alright first things first, sorry for the late delay in updating. Turns out i may have anemia so have to go for a blood test in a few days to see if its positive. That and i've felt like hell the last month so that hasnt helped me get this done, or any of my other stories or books.  
>Summary is this story will come up but it will be slow at first until i can get this whole anemia thing sorted out, as its affecting my head a lot and i can barely focus enough to write anything more then a sentace without my head feeling like its cracking open.<p>

* * *

><p>Six months has passed since the incident in Shanghai. Shinji had taken Misato and Yui to Japan and settled down in a small village near the forest of Katsuragi, which was somewhat funny for Yui and Shinji, they had been allowed to stay by an friend of Kawashima's father, or at least with his mother who was very friendly.<p>

They had been allowed to stay in her house at the top of a hill in the village, while Shinji had gotten a part time job watching out for Kawashima and Kato when they went out of the capital.

Kawashima ended up being cleared of all charges that had been called against her, nobody knew it was Yui who had given the Japanese military all the information they needed to clear her, but everything was beginning to get back to normal. Almost.

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant!" Yui heard Misato scream from the doctors office, she had taken her into the city when the symptoms had begun to appear and she had wanted to be sure, and she was right. Putting down the paper she was reading she let out a loud sigh as she stood up.<p>

"I'm going to have to give him the talk aren't I?" she said to herself as she entered the doctors office, where Misato was shaking the poor young doctor who was clearly terrified out of his mind.

"Misato… Let him go. It's not his fault is it?", "I'm pregnant Yui! How did I get pregnant!", "Do I really have to go into that? You're a grown woman." Yui sighed trying to calm her friend down. She took a moment to compose herself before letting the poor doctor go and sitting down, "But… Shinji… We… I'll kill him for this!" she screamed alerting everyone in the building.

"One, no. He's my son. And two, your not because your carrying a grandchild of mine." she said with a large happy grin, "You planned this didn't you!", "Whatever do you mean? I had nothing to do with it." it was clear she was lying by how she was taking being accused like that but Misato couldn't show any proof apart from the unborn child now growing inside her.

"Let's go Misato. Shinji should be back from his duties with Kawashima's family now. You can tell him then." with a grunt of reluctance she stood and followed Yui out of the doctors office and back into the streets of Tokyo.

"You know I really hope everyone is alright?" Misato said suddenly as they made their way back to the tram station along the dirt path, "Margaret visited us only two months ago. You know how she is, always looking into other peoples business." she said with a small giggle, "I just hope Alice is alright I haven't heard anything from her since Shanghai…", "I know. But everyone is sure he's still alive, somewhere.", "I hope he is. Shinji and he are a lot alike, its almost scary.".

"Yui! Misato!" turning around they saw Kawashima walking towards them with Kato just behind her, "Yoshiko. Your looking well, how are you?" Yui asked, "I'm fine. I can't thank you enough for all the help you've been lately. All this madness is finally over." letting out a heavy sigh she bowed to the two women, "I'm just on my way to headquarters to had in my report and to say I'll be staying behind a desk from now on." she looked at Kato with a smile.

"I think the both of us will be glad not to have such a hectic job.", "We'll nice catching up with you but we have to go!" Misato said quickly walking past her to the tram station to head back to the village.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kawashima asked as she watched Misato storm away, "No. Just act surprised when we tell you in the future but she's pregnant.", "Oh my. Well that's good for her and Shinji isn't it?", "Close enough. But she still wants to fight by Shinji's side when they find Yuri again.", "Oh yes. I still have people looking out for any signs of him but with the current climate I can't send out proper searchers.", "As long as they are keeping their eyes peeled its good enough Kawashima-san.".

She bid her good day and took off to follow Misato who was waiting by the tram station with her arms folded. "What was that all about?" Yui asked as she sat down next to her, "I can't just like her overnight Yui. She pretty much used Shinji and the rest of us for her own ends.", "I know but she asked for forgiveness didn't she? And besides I think she was in the same boat as the rest of us if things had carried on the way they had.".

"What do you mean?", "Think about it? If she hadn't helped us the way she did we wouldn't be having this conversation would we. We'd be prisoners of the military or dead, either one doesn't bode well for thinking does it?" Misato shook her head knowing that Yui had made a good point, "I'll try and not be so bitchy in the future okay?" Yui giggled and both fell into silence as they waited peacefully for the tram to arrive.

* * *

><p>Shinji relaxed as he walked though the mountain path leading to his new home, Inugami village was the peaceful place he was wanting to settle down in with Misato, he had just wished he could of done this when he was back in Tokyo-3.<p>

"I'd almost forgotten about that… I wonder if the others came through?" he didn't know if they did or not. He had started in Japan and ended up in the middle of the Chinese countryside, so the others could be anywhere he guessed, "Knowing Asuka she would head back to Germany." he mumbled to himself as he walked up the woodland path.

He had always thought that there was something between them but he knew she would never of been able to get past her stupid pride, not that it mattered anymore. After arriving in Japan he and Misato had slept together and they couldn't be happier together.

"Yuri… Where are you?" it had been six months and Margaret had been the only one that had kept in contact with them after they had left China, he had been thinking that Alice and Zhuzhen had thought they had turned their backs on them but Margaret had stressed that wasn't the case.

"Shinji? Your back." looking up he saw a kind looking middle aged woman dressed in odd looking mixture of a Japanese yukata and floral dress with boots, "Saki… Sorry I didn't hear you arrive." the older woman giggled, "You weren't meant too. But you seem troubled Shinji, what's wrong?" sighing he fell into step beside the Inugami village chief, "Just thinking…".

"Your friend Yuri, right? I told you that you will find him again. Don't loose faith Shinji-kun." she walked in silence for a moment before grinning and latching onto Shinji in a big hug, "Smile Shinji-kun!" he was always embarrassed when she did this, ever since he arrived it was either Saki or Misato who latched onto him, she always said that he reminded her of her son who was who he worked with when assisting the Kawashima family.

"Saki-san stop it! I was only thinking of something else, from my past.", "Oh yes. This Tokyo-3 I've seen, truly a strange place." she said going from insanely happy to calm in a second, "Your wondering if any of your friends have passed onto this world? I'm afraid I haven't seen that." Saki said as Shinji remembered that she had the ability to see places in the world from the cave shrine of the village.

"I know… I just can't help but wonder. I guess it's in fates hands if I find them or not since they could be anywhere in the world.", "Don't loose hope Shinji. Never give up on your future." they arrived at the village and headed home, "I heard Misato had to go into the city? Do you know why that is?", "No, she's been feeling a little sick lately but that's all I know." Saki stopped briefly and grinned to herself before heading back up to the house with Shinji.

That night Misato had seemed a little distant and when he had asked her what was wrong she had just waved it off saying it was nothing, Yui had seemed a little shocked for some reason but he didn't say anything. Between his work and his training he hadn't had much time to relax so he was feeling more then worn out.

Shinji was dreaming, he could tell because he didn't usually float in darkness. From the darkness he saw a dark looking forest, a village and a blue looking European castle in the silhouette of the moon, "What? Where is this?" he wondered as he looked at the towers of the castle, he clutched his chest as he felt something familiar, "Yuri…".

"Yuri!" he shouted as he shot upright in the bed, next to him Misato woke up quickly startled that Shinji had shouted so loud.

"What's wrong Shinji!", "He's alive. I saw where he is!" Misato was in two frames of mind whether or not she would believe him, "Where is he?", "Somewhere in Europe it looked like. There was a village under the watch of a blue castle. Misato I have to…", "Not yet Shinji. Please. I hardly get to see you anymore. I just want to have some time with you before you run off somewhere." Shinji sat in silence at what Misato had said, "I didn't know… I'm so selfish aren't I?".

"No your not." she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back down into bed, "There's no one better I would rather be with. I have the best, kindest and coolest lover in the history of the world." Misato wanted to make sure Shinji knew how she felt and that was the best thing she could come up with on the fly.

"Just promise me that you'll come back safe. Okay?", "I thought you'd want to come with me?", "No. I can't… Shinji I want to tell you something alright? Promise not to flip out.", "Sure." she glared off the side briefly before looking back at his gentle blue eyes, "I'm pregnant." Shinji kissed her, "That's great Misa-chan!" Shinji said kissing her again, "I'm going to be a father?" Misato was a little surprised at how well he was taking it, she wasn't expecting him to be so positive about.

"Just promise you wont do anything stupid okay? I want to see you come back once you find him. Promise me Shinji!" she said almost pleading with him, "I promise. For you, our child and my mother. She'd never let me hear the end of it otherwise.", "How will you get there?", "I'll fly to Moscow before heading to Berlin. From there I can head to wherever it is I need to go." Misato hugged him but she didn't say anything as she drifted off to sleep with Shinji for what was going to be the last time for a while.

* * *

><p>Shinji stared out the window of the carriage as he passed through the countryside, it had just started getting dark and he was sharing the carriage with a blonde man in his late forties wearing a long coat and carrying a suitcase with him, he was friendly enough but was rather quiet for most of the journey.<p>

Poking his head out the window he saw the lights of a small village ahead of him, it was the were two exorcists were currently staying, he had asked almost every person he could on his way through Moscow and towards Germany, along the way he had kept an eye out for anyone who looked like Asuka, just in case she had come through and returned to Germany.

He had dusted him off as he stepped off the carriage, he hoped he would be able to get some rest before heading off. The journey had worn him out, and he was still feeling bad about leaving Misato and Yui, but Misato being pregnant didn't make him feel any better.

"I'm turning into my father…" he said to himself as he walked through the village and headed for the inn, thankful he had been brushing up on his English which someone was bound to speak, unless someone could speak Japanese but he laughed at the thought.

The inn was a rustic looking place but was a welcome sight none the less, it didn't help when an over flirting woman took notice of him and tried to hit on him, "Sorry already taken and we have a child on the way." he would take note of those words as she quickly moved away like he was a hazard. "Are there any rooms available?" he asked the bartender, "Yeah. How long you staying for?", "Don't know. I'm actually looking for somewhere but I'm clearly new around here." he said with a friendly smile, "Where you come from?", "Japan. Via Moscow and Germany." the bartender whistled, "That's quite a trek." they dissolved into friendly chats as Shinji ordered a beer as they conversed.

* * *

><p>Well here it is. Hope you enjoy, this is just getting started and it will get better.<p> 


	2. Chap 2: Head for the Blue Castle

Well didnt expect to leave it this long before updating. Sorry. But good news is there isnt anything wrong with me at the moment, my bloodtest came back normal so focusing on getting back into the swing of things.

Of course i still dont own Evangelion or Shadow Hearts.

* * *

><p>"Well that really was a strange one wasn't it?" an old man said walking into the inn, his black and orange monk robes flowing with the small breeze coming in from outside, "I know and it turned out to be the woman next door doing exercises, not a ghost." replied a young blonde woman said in a blue dress, smiling at her older companion.<p>

Shinji turned around on his barstool and gave a small grin before shouting out, "Hey old man! How you been!" he got everyone's attention, "Shinji?" he said in disbelief as he looked at the young man waving at them from the bar, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well… I'll tell you in a minute. But I just want to ask why you never wrote? Margaret visited us… I thought we we're closer then that?", "Sorry Shinji I think we we're hitting a little rough patch. We're truly sorry." Zhuzhen said bowing in forgiveness to him, "Well… okay. I just thought I'd tell you Kawashima is doing fine, so is Mr. Zhen. Oh and Misato is pregnant." Zhuzhen paused for a moment before slapping him on the back, nearly knocking him off the stool and starting giving him his congratulations.

"So that can't be the only reason you travelled half way around the world?", "No. I admit I wasn't expecting to find you so easily but I'm glad I did. I'm looking for a village which is overlooked by a blue castle which is surrounded by a dense forest.", "Why's that?" his face turned serious, "Because I think that's were Yuri is…". Zhuzhen stared at Shinji with a questionable look on his face, "Shinji I know you and he were close but…", "Do you think I would leave my mother, Misato and our unborn child to travel halfway around the world just on a wild goose chase!" Shinji said suddenly becoming angry.

They could of sworn that his eyes turned a different colour but waved it off when he turned back to the bar and hung his head in shame.

"Shinji I'm sorry…", "Forget it. I shouldn't of lost it like that… I seem to be having mood swings lately and I don't know why?" he sat back down trying to clear his head so he could think about his next move.

"Excuse me but I think I know the village your looking for. It's a bit of a walk from here but you can just follow the road out of here to the east, the village of Bistritz.", "Thank you. Shall we go?" Shinji asked standing up, "Don't you want to rest?", "I can rest on the way." he said handing his travelling bag over to the barman, "Look after these would you?" the man nodded and carried his bag into the back room, "I'll look forward to your return.".

Alice was a little surprised to see Shinji when they entered the bar, she truly thought that he was mad at her for not being there for when they left for Japan, "So… Shinji I'm really sorry.", "For what?", "I guess I thought you had abandoned Yuri, and I wasn't thinking. Just leaving you like that…", "Don't worry. I'm sure he's there in the castle so there isn't anything to worry about is there?" Alice was glad that she was once again with friends, Margarete was meant to be joining them soon but Shinji showing up was a bonus for her, he was always so positive and he reminded her so much of Yuri.

"So Bistritz? Do you guys know anything about the place?" Shinji asked on their way out of the village, "Not much. Only that it's a small village that once had a lord ruling over the land from the castle.", "That could be our blue castle then?" he remarked as a worn out man stumbled past them, "Excuse me? Did you say blue castle?" he asked clearly out of breath, "Yes… Can we help you?" Zhuzhen asked.

"I'm from Bistritz. I run the local store with my wife and daughter. In the last month, monsters have been attacking the village and we can't stand it anymore! That's why I came here… I heard there were exorcists in this village." he took in a calming breath as he tried not to fall down, "Well this is lucky then isn't it? These two are the exorcists." Shinji answered for them.

"Will you help us!" the man begged dropping to his knee's, "Of course! Now get off your knee's…" Shinji said hauling the man to his feet, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the action.  
>"What's your name?", "Terry. These monsters refuse to stay down no matter how many bullets they take, so many have lost their lives…" Terry was helped into the carriage by Shinji before Zhuzhen and Alice climbed in.<p>

"I understand that there is a castle near your village… Could the monsters and the castle be related?" Alice asked, "No. There is no history of the lords attacking their people. However after the last month I believe anything is possible so if you could look into the castle the entire village would be in your debt." Terry thanked them as the carriage pulled away.

"Margarete will have to wait at the inn until we return. But at least we aren't doing this alone. With Shinji here we've got some muscle to deal with any troublemakers." Zhuzhen said with a smile, "I can't thank you enough. Once we arrive I'll take you straight to my shop.". 

* * *

><p>Arriving just outside the village they quickly dismounted and the carriage quickly rode away, "He didn't hang around." Shinji said looking up at the stone arched gate with two stone deer heads as decoration, he was surprised he could actually make them out since thick fog was covering the area around them.<br>"Wow. So this is Bistritz. Certainly is a spooky place, its been a while since I've felt such a ghostly presence.", "Don't get too excited Zhuzhen." Shinji said with a grin, "My store is this way. We'd better get inside before the monsters come." Terry said guiding them into the village itself.

It was a very small village with a dirt road with some boarded up houses on either side with a boarded up church beside an old graveyard, at one end with a locked iron gate leading up to the forest beyond the village with the castle visible beyond.

Walking toward the house to the right of the entrance, Terry knocked on the door, "Who is it? Dad, is that you?" a little girl asked from the other side, "Yes. Open the door Nina." a little girl with light brown hair and an orange dress opened the door and let them in.

"Daddy! Your back!" Nina said holding onto her fathers legs with joy, "Yes I'm glad your alright Nina. Michelle? Come out and meet the exorcists I found." a woman with dark brown hair stepped out from the back room she had clearly been awake for some time.

"Exorcists? Is that were you went? I was worried sick.", "They think they can help us… I had to try Michelle we can't keep living like this." Terry explained to his wife, "The mayor came by when you were away. He kept asking for your parcels.", "When will he learn privacy? I'm sorry about this… our mayor is a little odd of late and doesn't understand that he can't poke his nose in where it doesn't belong.", "Sounds like a rotten guy." Shinji said folding his arms.

"All this trouble so close to leaving as well." Michelle said aloud, "Moving to where?" Alice asked, "America. Terry has a friend over there so we'll have somewhere to work straight away and can get settled in.", "Sounds nice…", "It was meant to be, but with all of this… I don't know anymore." Michelle began to tear up when Terry hugged her, "Please you three. Do what you can, my shop is open to you. I will still have to charge but it will be at a discount." Terry explained.

"Oh and a word of warning. The monsters come out when the fog turns red." Zhuzhen looked at Shinji who nodded, "Sound's a lot like what happened in China." Shinji looked at Terry, "Do not go out for any reason. We'll come to you if we need anything.".

Shinji saw Michelle become unsteady on her feet, "Ma'am are you alright?", "I'm fine thank you." Shinji walked over and checked her temperature.

"No your not. Your burning up. Zhuzhen do you have pure and thera leaf? I can make something to sort out that fever.", "Let me guess your mother came up with that?", "Yes just hand me the herbs." Shinji took the herbs and began to mix them together before pouring some water over them making a sort of soup which he gave her to drink.

"Just go to bed. Tomorrow you should be good as new, it will help you sleep as well." Shinji said with a smile, "You know a lot young sir." Terry said, "Not really. Mother is one of the healers at the village where we live. That and it helps to know how to take care of yourself when your travelling.", "Ready kiddo?" Zhuzhen asked as he stood by the door, "Yes. Shall we check around first before checking on the castle?", "But the gate's locked isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Here." Nina said handing them a rustic looking key, "That will open the east gate. Be careful though, there are a lot of wolves in the forest." thanking the little girl they stepped out into the village, hearing the door lock behind them.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the gate they headed through and towards the castle high on the hill ahead of them, of course Zhuzhen decided to add his two cents, "What is this? They say it's the Blue Castle but it's not blue at all.", "Does it matter? All we care about is what's inside." Shinji said as they headed through the forest.<p>

"My father told me that most locations are named, based on legends or superstition. I think its nice, it's more evocative.", "I think only you could get away with something like that. If I said it people would throw stones at me." Zhuzhen said seeing the castle just ahead of them, "Don't tempt me…" Shinji joked, both men were glad to be travelling together again.

Standing in front of them was a huge iron door with a stone path leading up to it, lined with lit torches and griffin statues with a lot of old dead looking tree's nearby.

Trying the door he found it was shut tight, but wasn't locked, "Lets go have a look around…" Shinji suggested as they turned away from the door, only for it to open behind them, "Don't say a word old man.". "Well that's different… but I guess its handy if you got your hands full." Zhuzhen said thinking it was some sort of invention, "Let's go then." Shinji said leading them both inside.

"Wow. Father time really took a hammer to this place." Shinji said looking at the ancient looking interior of the castle, "But I guess someone has been here, those torches can't have been burning all this time." Alice noted.

"What was that?" she said quickly turning around looking up to the second floor walkway behind them, "What is it?", "It felt like someone was walking back there." she pointed to the walkway, "There isn't anyone there Alice.", "Well I swear I felt someone…" she looked at the two men who were clearly debating on whether or not to believe her.

"Look there's a staircase." Shinji said quickly pointing a set of stone stairs going down into the depths of the castle, "No. Your kidding me…?" Shinji said once he saw what was at the bottom of the stairs.

"What kind of castle is this? It's full of coffins!" he said walking much slower then the others as they headed down the stairs, "It's an underground chapel? Why underground though?" Alice wondered looking around the chamber. In the basement are eight smaller coffins lined up in two rows of four with a larger one on a raised platform by and statue and a lit candle, and it was open.

"This is strange. I don't feel the evil here that I felt in Bistritz. No sadness or hate just an eternal silence." turning around she stares at the space between the two rows of coffins near the bottom of the stairs, "Who's there? Show yourself." Zhuzhen looks at the spot and see's the vague blurred outline of a figure, "Hello there! Are you the prince of the castle that we were told about?" he watched as the figure begin to walk away, "Where is he?" Shinji asked quickly.

"Halfway up the stairs." Alice said quickly and watched as Shinji's AT field blocked off the staircase, "Stop right there!" Shinji ordered not moving his field an inch, "Now show yourself please." he said with a smile.

"Are you the master of this castle?" Zhuzhen asked not trying to sound demanding and a listless male voice answered him, "Yes I am the master of this castle." he suddenly became visible, surprising them.

With shoulder length blonde hair and piecing blue eyes he would of looked like a normal but attractive person, apart from the purple suit and black boots with a European sword at his hip, "However I seem to of dozed off for a time and I would admit that it seems a lot of things have changed. Monsters are all over the place and some demon has made itself at home in the tower. Now then, Alice, what brings you to my humble abode?".

"Well… two things. Actually." Alice said trying not to gush over the extremely attractive man, "Yes! We're looking into the attacks by monsters on the village, did you wake up about a month ago?" Shinji asked, "Ahh, so you think I'm the one behind the attacks on the village. Am I right?", "Bingo. Glad we came to such a quick understanding Mr. See-through-man." Zhuzhen said bringing his staff into a fighting stance.

"I'm afraid I'm not the master of those monsters. Neither myself or my ancestors have ever harmed the people of our domain. If I did they would come flying out of those caskets and chew me out.", "So does that mean you're a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Yes I am. And being a vampire is much like being human, there are good and bad ones.", "So are you a good one?", "Yes. But I am glad I am awake, I cannot ignore the attacks on the village. So to save me from boredom how about I tag along?" the vampire asked, "Sure. I guess that's alright. What's your name anyway?" Zhuzhen asked.

"My name is Keith Valentine. But just call me Keith." he said bowing like a gentlemen to the group, "Now, look. I understand vampires suck blood. You'd better not chomp into our necks or anything." Zhuzhen said backing off slightly but Keith laughed it off in good humour, "I guess the books say all sorts about us nowadays. True vampires aren't like that, daylight and crosses don't bother us a bit or garlic. Being 'un-dead' doesn't mean we can't be killed, we're just tougher than regular humans." Keith explained.

As they walked back up the stairs they saw a door up on the second floor, "What's on the other side of that door? I can feel something sinister…" Zhuzhen said, "A fearsome demon has taken up residence on the top floor of the tower. He's tougher then he looks so I decided to seal off the passage leading to the tower and the door itself, he put me through the ringer before." Keith explained as they decided to deal with the village first before dealing with the tower.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. For those who know how the game goes you should know what will happen next, with just a little twist to things.<p> 


	3. Chap 3: Batman? Finding a Friend

Chapter 3 is now up. With much added stuff. I swear this chapter was close to half the length before i went through it again. People may notice a few changes to the Shadow Hearts story, i have added more but it doesnt diverge to much from the main story (About 90 percent of the Shadow Hearts story is still there).  
>Oh and the next one may be a little late as i am bound to be distracted by Resident Evil: Operation Racoon City.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinji was surprised to be walking next to an actual vampire, he wouldn't of even thought they existed until about a few hours ago. Of course he hadn't thought that he could travel back in time and to different realities but the fact he had aged since arriving here had made him think anything was possible now.<p>

Alice kept glancing at the blonde vampire and it made him think about how she had reacted when Yuri disappeared, he had thought it was just because she was a nice person but he had begun to have thoughts on something else being involved between the two.

"My, my. These monsters such are making a mess." Keith said taking in the state of the village with the red mist hanging in the air, "Your telling me." Shinji said as a shot rang out around the corner.

"That came from Terry's!" charging around the corner they found Terry sitting up against the wall with an rifle held loosely in his arms, a shallow wound on his leg was bleeding heavily. "He took her… The mayor took her." he said weakly as Zhuzhen began to heal his leg, "Who?", "Michelle. I was in the back room and he snuck in. When I came out I saw the door was open…" upon hearing his Shinji turned in the direction of the mayors house that Terry had pointed too.

"This is my fault… that herb mix must of knocked her out. Damn!" Shinji looked towards the graveyard as seeing figures shuffling towards him, "Zhuzhen get him inside! We have ghouls." he smelt them before he saw them clearly, and when he saw them he was taken back by the sheer number of them, "Keith I hope you can remember how to fight?" Shinji asked as he readied himself.

"Some things you can't forget." he drew his sword in a smooth motion and took down two nearby ghouls before Shinji could even take a step forward, 'Crap! He's fast!' Keith began cutting through the swarm of ghouls as they continued to march out of the graveyard, like he was just doing a warm-up.

"We've got to stop them at the source!" Alice shouted casting a holy arrow at one ghoul who was getting too close for comfort, "I've got it!" Shinji shouted out deciding to show everyone what he had learnt during his training while in Japan. "Shield your eyes!" holding his right arm up towards the ghouls he slowly opened up his closed fist, sending a familiar burst of light into the air, at least familiar to him.

The light pink cross blast of the Angels had turned a light blue colour but was just as deadly in his opinion, the blast sent ghouls in the graveyard flying over the village, landing on roofs, fences and the spiked fences around the village. "Not even close to full power and… still exhausted." the problem for Shinji was the cross blast took up a fair amount of his mental and physical strength and it felt like he had just run up and down a mountain.

"What on earth was that?" Zhuzhen asked coming back out of the store, "Cross blast… something new I've learnt… I think I need to sit down for a minute." looking up he saw there was only a handful of ghouls left shuffling about which Keith and Zhuzhen quickly dispatched as Alice checked on Shinji, "When did you learn that?", "About two months ago… its powerful but…" he ran his hand down his face, "It takes a lot out of me.".

"So that's why you can't use it all the time? You only just learnt you could do it." Zhuzhen said, "Shinji we'll take it from here. You look after Terry and Nina." nodding he walked slowly inside to rest up for when they would need to clear out the demon in the castle.

* * *

><p>Keith slashed the lock off the door leading to the mayors house and kicked the doors open, exposing the mayor leaning over Michelle with a book in his hands while he chanted something in an unknown tongue, "Stop right there!" Keith ordered, "You've been behind it all haven't you?".<p>

"Who are you!" the mayor asked, "I will not tolerate anyone harming people on my land. I will kill you if you lay a hand on that woman!" Keith growled, "Oh… You must be the vampire I've been hearing about then. Well it doesn't matter now as you'll just end up as food for my loyal servants.", "You must be truly a fool then. I'll show you the true power of a vampire.".

"I will devour you all with my new body!" his body soon changed before they could act, his body twisting and changing looking like a white insect with a bald human head on top and long thin arms the length of the body, "What the hell is that?" Zhuzhen said avoiding a quick jab from the monster, "He's altered his own body. He won't last long in that form." Keith said readying his sword.

Alice began chanting a holy arrow as Zhuzhen began a fire incantation, leaving Keith to slash away at any of the long arms which tried to attack them effectively keeping the horrid monster away while the spells were cast, however Keith had to be careful not only to protect them but also Michelle's unconscious form.

"Keith get clear!" Zhuzhen shouted just before a flame blast smashed into the demon quickly followed by a holy arrow, "Did that do it?", "Doubt it!" Zhuzhen shouted smacking away one of the arms with his staff, Alice stayed out of reach of the arms of the monster as it tried to thrash about inside the small building.

Keith moved back and span his sword around in his hand before resting the tip on the floor, at first Alice wondered what he had done but it was when the windows of the building smashed that she saw.

He had summoned a large horde of bats which were swarming over the monster and biting it, "Oh my…" Alice said in awe as she watched the bats make hundreds of bites over its mutated body making it thrash around in pain. "Your finished…" Keith lashed out with his sword and took off the head of the monster only to have it enter a death throw aimed towards Michelle which was blocked quickly by Zhuzhen and Keith allowing Alice to unleash another holy arrow at the monster, ending its pained existence.

Falling to the ground with a thud they watched as the monsters body dissolve into nothing, "Well that was surprisingly easy. So much for being rusty." Keith said with a chuckle as he returned his sword to its scabbard. "Modest aren't you?" Zhuzhen said with a chuckle as he knelt down next to Michelle to check her for injuries, "She's fine, still out like a light." Keith bent down and picked her up bridal style as together they headed back to Terry's store.

* * *

><p>"That sure was quick." Shinji said as they entered the store, he was sitting on the edge on the counter drinking some tea that he had made for himself and Terry, "Thank the mayor for that, he turned himself into a fairly easy monster to deal with." Zhuzhen said sitting on a stool next to the door as Keith carried Michelle back to bed for her to rest, "How's Terry?" Alice asked, "Bullet went through and through. Turns out it didn't hit anything major, I gave him some Thera root and told him to keep off it for a few days at least.", "How are you holding up?" she added, "I'm fine. I took some medicine I had spare so should be able to help with this demon in the tower business.", "You know you won't be able to use the cross blast of yours? It could destroy the tower with us in it." Zhuzhen said, "Thanks for the pep talk old man." Shinji got up and began stretching, "Ready Keith?" he asked as the vampire entered the room again.<p>

"Yes. And thank you again for helping me with this matter." he gave another polite bow, "Think nothing of it. I was hoping we would be allowed to look through your castle anyway.", "Why's that?", "Well I believe a friend of our may of ended up there somehow.", "Can you describe him?" Keith asked raising an eyebrow.

"Japanese Caucasian. Red eyes, dark brown hair…", "Then your friend is the one in the tower." everyone fell silent as they looked at him, "Your serious?", "Yes… he is the one that attacked me the first time." Shinji looked at both Alice and Zhuzhen who nodded, "Lead the way Keith.".

* * *

><p>They headed back up the tower and stopped outside the door leading to the room that Yuri was meant to be in, "It's him… no doubt about it." Shinji said holding his hand up to the door, "He attacks unexpectedly so be on your guard.", "He's right Alice, he may not be himself anymore. We don't a clue what happened to him after Shanghai?" Alice looked at them with determination, "We have to at least try don't we?".<p>

"Your right. Keith open the door. I can make sure we're safe.", "Will your barrier last long?" the vampire asked "I can knock him out if I have to." Keith released the seal covering the door and let the group in before he followed inside and shut the door behind him.

"It is him…" Zhuzhen said looking at Yuri who was sitting on the floor resting an arm on his knee, "Yuri?" Alice asked stepping forward slowly but only get a grumble as a reply. "Yuri? It's me Alice, do you remember?" she got another grumble as he slowly looked up at her with empty red eyes. "Alice stay back." Shinji warned her, "We don't know how he's going to react." Shinji kept his AT field ready just in case he got up quickly and attacked.

"You… you come here to hurt… mother." Yuri said slowly getting to his feet, Shinji stepped forward past Alice and put himself in front of all of them, "Yuri! Stop this, we're your friends!" Shinji said trying to get through to him, "You're my friend… my brother… you gave me a life worth living. Snap out of it." Shinji said hoping he would be hear. His answer was a howl of rage before Yuri shattered his AT field in a single punch, as he followed through Shinji grabbed Yuri's fist and twisted it down before pushing him away with his foot.

"Yuri don't do this!" he stood up again and glared at Shinji, "Everyone stay back! I'll handle this." Shinji knew that the confines of the tower room would make it difficult to fight with magic, not to mention dangerous meaning he would have to use just his fists to deal with the berserk Yuri.

"Shinji are you sure?" Zhuzhen asked him, "Yeah. It is a little cramped in here so just stay back." Shinji dodged another punch from his friend and returned with a heavy right hook, which struck him in the jaw but didn't seem to faze him, "Yuri please don't make me hurt you!" he tried to plead with him again but it failed as Yuri launched himself at him, sending them both into the rooms thick stone walls.

Shinji delivered a powerful blow to the stomach followed by a knee to the man's important region, something he hadn't wanted to do but he was trying to live, even when he followed through with a head butt he just stood clearly unfazed. "Your freaking kidding me!" Shinji just stared at his seemingly painless friend, "I'm sorry then Yuri." he opened his AT field and launched a right hook which Yuri caught and twisted it, the snap was audible in the small room and Shinji gritted his teeth through the searing pain in his right hand and kicked out Yuri feet from under him, sending them both to the floor.

"Shinji!" Alice stepped forward but he shouted at her to stop, "This is dangerous!" Shinji slammed his head down on Yuri's nose and heard it snap as he rolled off him, he knew his wrist would mend but it would take a few minutes of remaining still, which he wasn't able to do, "Right!" he called his AT field up under Yuri sending him up into the air before another slammed him down into the hard stone floor.

"Did that do it?" Keith asked curiously after watching the short but intense fight, "I hope so." Shinji panted leaning against the wall as he felt his wrist began to heal slowly, before anyone could speak a white light encased Yuri, "Oh shit…", "He's becoming a demon!" Keith warned them, "I know!" Shinji watched as Yuri's first fusion came into view, the Death Emperor.

"And here I thought this was going to be easy…" he said dryly as he pushed his healing abilities to their maximum, "Yuri I know your in there! And so help me I will beat the crap out of you if you don't snap out of it!" Zhuzhen pulled him back so he avoided a swipe from its claws, "Kid your plan better have a extra part!", "Just hit him!" the old man moved with surprising grace as he spun his staff ahead his head and smacked the dark class demon across the head.

Reversing the blow and striking him in the chest as it tried to dodge it, Shinji and Keith saw this and dived into the demon carrying across the room and up against the far wall, "Now what?" Keith asked as he struggled to keep the demon restrained, "Didn't think that far ahead…" Shinji suddenly thought of his past encounters with Angels and tried to think of something that could help, "Damn! I can't think of anything. WHY!" he shouted making his eyes turn red and the whole room turned white.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Shinji said looking around, finding himself in a small graveyard which looked beyond depressing, "Oh my head…" looking down he saw Alice getting to her feet, "Alice. You alright?", "I think so. Where are we?" Shinji looked around and a frown covered his face, "I think I know where we are. And it could be a problem…", "Why?", "We're in Yuri's soul.".<p>

Alice stared at the graveyard around her, at first she was going to question Shinji's statement but felt the pain, despair and suffering that she felt when she was near Yuri sometimes, "How does he bare all this pain?" she asked, "Because he has friends to look out for now, it gives him a reason to keep going." Shinji said walking towards the large stone door that four floating masks guarded.

Alice begins to walk towards the four masks but Shinji stops her, "Don't. He hasn't told me much but those things aren't to be trusted.", "What are they?", "Negative emotions I think. Fear, Envy, Anger and Hate I think.", "What should we do then?" she asked, "Go anywhere but over there." Shinji walked towards the other open gate in the graveyard where he could feel a sense of peace while at the same time sadness, he guessed it was his childhood memories, he would know what he was going through.

Walking through the gate they entered a field on the top of a small hill with a large tree on it, there is a large full moon out and they see Yuri at the base of the tree digging a large hole. "Yuri! What-what are you doing? This… this is a grave." Alice walked over to him with Shinji who was surprised and shocked what he was looking at.

"Stop this! Stop it right now!" she pleaded, "Why mommy? I've got to help dad." Yuri said as happy as a little kid, "This isn't a garden or field Yuri! Your digging your own grave!", "Oh c'mon, stop pulling my leg. I've got to seed the farm before winter." Yuri gave a smile before going back to digging his grave.

"Interesting… What are you doing here?" Fox Face said walking out from behind the tree, "Who are you!", "Does it really matter?", "You put him under a spell, didn't you?" Shinji asked raising his fists in anger, "Wow, wait a second. He chose to dig his own grave." Fox faced threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"He failed to fuse with the Seraphic Radiance, and it ate his soul. What's left of him is screaming to disappear! He wants to because he doesn't what to see the world burn to ashes around him when he finally goes poof.", "Why are you making him suffer!" Alice cried out.

"I'm not." he said walking up behind Yuri, "He's just scared and weak, he thinks that all the monsters he's fused with will devour his soul… you never know, he might even turn against his own friends.", "NO! He won't! You underestimate him!" Shinji screamed, the words had hit a nerve with him and he didn't like it. "Dad, how much to I have to do? Should I keep digging?", "Deeper you idiot…" Fox Face shouted angrily only to be stopped by Shinji slamming his fist into his face, "Your sounding like my father!" as Fox Face fell to the ground Shinji rained down a barrage of blows on the man before being kicked off.

"No man should end up like you! Or my father! Both of you are parasites and don't even deserve to live!" Shinji screamed with rage, as if something inside him had snapped, charging he was easily knocked back by the prepared man, "He is weak though. He couldn't match his father, he couldn't protect his mother…", "He's not weak! There's still hope and courage left, he's a fighter!" Fox Face just laughed it off, "He want's to escape! He want's to die! He's pathetic!".

Alice couldn't take it anymore and screamed at the top of her lungs to stop, "You can't believe in him! In anything!" she screamed at Fox Face and begins to cry, Shinji slowly gets to his feet as he walks over to them, aiming for Fox Face.

"You cry for him? I hate weepy crap!" he growled as he punched Alice who still cries as she falls to the ground, Shinji followed and landed next to her after being punched across the jaw by Fox Face as he tried to protect her.

Yuri walked over to Alice and knelt down beside her, "Dad! Why did you hit mom!" Fox Face grabbed the back of Yuri's coat and through him back towards the grave.

"Keep digging!" Yuri looked over and saw Shinji clearly with a dislocated arm and Alice trying to stand but failing, "No…" he mumbled, getting to his feet.

With amazing speed he kicked Fox Face off his feet but his father's shadow quickly recovered, "You're turning against me? Your father!", "Your not my dad…" he said calmly as he punched him in the face, "Yuri, don't be afraid! He's only one part of you! Don't give up as you're still alive!" Alice said trying to urge him on.

"That's right I'm alive… I'm not afraid of you anymore you creepy fox faced bastard!" he screamed in defiance as he put his fists up, "No matter how many times I lose, or collapse… as long as I have my life, I can always stand up and fight again!". Yuri ran forward and slammed his fist into the mask sending his personal demon down onto the ground, "Your going back where you belong!" he continued to deliver punch after punch as the man tried to defend himself but couldn't under the relentless and brutal assault.

Shinji pulled himself up just in time to see Fox Face disappear and the moon to change to a beautiful sunset.

"Long time no see." Yuri said turning to the two, "Y-yes." there was a silence between Alice and Yuri, "Wasn't that stupid of me?" Yuri said nervously rubbing the back of his head as the memories of Shanghai were brought up, "Yeah.", "Sorry for making you come for me in this place.", "Not at all I… wanted to see you." Yuri blushed slightly and Shinji coughed from his spot on the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but do you think you could help me up?" he asked point to his busted arm.

Alice and Yuri both blushed harder as Yuri pulled his friend to his feet, "What are you doing here?", "Helping you idiot. Came all the way from Japan just for you.", "Oh… Thanks…" Yuri remembered what Shinji had said to him and knew he had gone far out of his way to help him. "Yeah, yeah. You coming or what?", "Yes. Let's travel together again Yuri." he just nodded as their vision was blinded by another bright white light.

* * *

><p>"Ouch my head…" Shinji groaned rolling off his back and getting to his feet, his entire body hurt all over.<p>

"What in the world happened!", "Alice are you alright!" Zhuzhen said watching as Yuri stood and walked a few steps towards him, still a little uneasy on his feet, "Hey pops… how you been?", "Yuri! Is it really you?", "Yes Zhuzhen it really is Yuri." Alice said as Zhuzhen still looked sceptical.

"Why are you taking that tone with me old man? You old adept-at-nothing Adept!" Yuri teased the man who looked like he was about to burst into tears, "So it really is you kid?… you big knuckle head…" Zhuzhen tried to hold back the tears, "Ah, c'mon. Don't get all misty eyed on me now. You'll dry yourself out if you cry like that." Zhuzhen looked up, still crying but angry.

"Stuff it! Don't you know we've been worried sick over the kind of trouble you've been in? That's why we kept looking for you, you ungrateful son-of-a-bitch! Can I help it if tears come easy at my age!" Zhuzhen was really crying away now, while wiping them away with his sleeve.

Keith leant down to Alice, "Are they always like this? They seem more like enemies then friends.", "I know but this is how they seem to talk, but it works." Keith just watched on as Zhuzhen kept lightly hitting Yuri on the arm as Shinji just sat on the floor holding his arm, as it slowly healed.

"Are you alright Shinji?", "Just fine. My wrist will be sore for a while though." he was thankful that his dislocated shoulder wasn't real but he had still felt it but . But Shinji was having trouble understanding what had happened, he had no idea how he had gotten into Yuri's mind or how Alice had gone in with him but he could take away the fact that Yuri was back to normal and he guessed he would be able to head back to Misato soon.

"So Shinji? What now? Are you heading back to Japan?" Zhuzhen asked wiping away some of the tears he still had, "I'll stay around a little longer. I need to give something back to Margaret that she left when she visited." she had left one of her handguns at their house, but he knew she had like five on her at anyone time not to mention the rifle she hid under her coat.

"Well lets head back to Prague. She should be there by now." Zhuzhen said leading the way down to the main hall of the castle, "Excuse me…" Keith asked once they were about to leave, "Yes?", "May I come with you? It's been years since I left the castle and would like to see the world outside.".

"Don't see why not?" Yuri said, "Yes. That wouldn't hurt would it? After all he's helped us a lot." Alice said adding her thoughts about it. "Right your in then Keith. Lets go…" Yuri jogged out the castle, eager to leave it after about six months.

* * *

><p>And finished... Now wait there for the next one.<br>Oh and little story update i'm writing a crossover with Evangelion and Project Zero (Fatal Frame) and i'm pleased with what i've gotten written so far so hopefully i'll have a first chapter up soon


	4. Chap 4: Reunited Mind Search

Well that sure was a fun weekend, spent Sunday painting at work out in the sun from about 10am to about 1 in the afternoon and where i was had zero shade, i was cooked. But also got Resident Evil... great game lots of fun but don't fancy the loosers who all run around with the Mob Special (Thompson) bunch of idiots.  
>But here's number four...<p>

* * *

><p>As they returned back to the village, Keith bid the castle farewell and walked away until the day he would return. It was clear to everyone there that he was serious about wanting to see how the world had changed.<p>

It didn't take long for them to return to Prague after the villagers below the castle gave their thanks for helping them and would always remember what they did, they didn't even ask where Yuri and Keith had came from, but they were told they were welcome back anytime.

"Well I don't know about you but I could use a drink." Shinji said heading back towards the inn where he had left his bag, "Sure. I could use a bite to eat as well." Yuri said as it occurred to him that he hadn't actually eaten anything for six months and yet he wasn't starving like he thought he was going to be, but his stomach was making plenty of noise. But that was normal for him in Shinji's opinion.

As Shinji ordered the food and drinks for everyone as he filled Yuri in on what he had missed over last six months on his end of things.

"So you looking forward to having a kid? What you going to name the little bundle of joy?", "I think Misato will want to it Kaji if it's a boy, but I have no idea what to call it if it's a girl.", "What about that Asuka girl you told me about?" Shinji started to choke on his drink and Alice had to pat his back, Yuri was just surprised by the reaction he got.

"I take it she's not a nice person?" Keith asked still getting to know his new companions as much as possible, "No. But she can be when she wants too, or when it suits her. She lets her pride get in the way of making friends." Shinji answered hoarsely as he recovered his breath, "Sounds like a blast." Zhuzhen mumbled finishing off his wine.

"Hey! You guys are back." the inn keeper said coming in from the back room, "Alice, Zhuzhen. I got a message from Margarete for you. She said she wants to meet you in Rouen, north of Paris.", "Oh well guess your stuck with me a little longer then." Shinji laughed as his nudged Yuri who noticed the alarmed look on Alice's face.

"What's the matter Alice?", "Rouen is the place where my father fought Roger Bacon and died." there was an uneasy silence at the table "I'd almost forgotten about him. He was most likely Dehuai's wet work guy.".

Keith looked at Shinji with a puzzled look, "Sorry, he was his go to guy for special assignments.", "Well maybe she's finally turned up some leads? Alice did say that was were he was likely to be, there or England." Zhuzhen said while eating, earning a distant look from Keith and Shinji both thinking he could at least keep some manners at the table.

"Well it looks like France is our next stop." Yuri said leaning back on his chair, "It will take a few days to get there, but shouldn't take longer then that if we catch a carriage." Alice said looking over at Shinji who looked a little chest fallen, "Shinji…?", "I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting to be gone for so long. What with Misato being pregnant…" Yuri quickly tried too cheer up his friend, "C'mon Shinji! You're a married man, so should have all the time in the world to be together.".

Shinji couldn't of looked more embarrassed if he tried and shuttered out a reply, "Well we're not… actually married, yet." Zhuzhen looked shocked, Yuri looked surprised and Alice looked a mix of surprise and disappointment, "Your not married yet? Why not!" Alice demanded, "Look can we just find a carriage and get going? The sooner we get there the better if Bacon is lurking about." the way he said it made the conversation end as he exited the inn after grabbing his bag.

"What was that about?" Yuri asked clearly surprised at Shinji's response, "He's afraid…" Keith answered, "I believe he fears hurting her and doesn't want to get too close so soon after finding out that he is going to be a father.", "But they love each other. It's was near impossible to keep those two apart most of the time when we were in Asia." Zhuzhen said as he finished off his food. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt her.", "Without knowing them both I cannot say anything better then that." Keith said apologetically, "He truly seems an kind and honest person.".

"He is. When it was just us he always had my back." Yuri said getting to his feet, "And he was the smart one when it came to the deals with the places we stopped at. He's an all round nice guy.", "But his reaction that defiantly that of someone who is worried by something, like Keith said.", "Well maybe he'll speak up when we get on the road. Let's go old man before you order something else.".

* * *

><p>The carriage ride to Rouen was silent for the most part, with only light conversation between everyone but Shinji who was staring out the window the whole time they had travelled, he only gave short answers when someone asked him something.<p>

Arriving in Rouen they saw the wide cobblestone streets lined with wood and plaster buildings with a church in the corner which Alice was looking at with worry, "Is something wrong?" Keith asked as he climbed out the carriage, stretching his arms after being cramped up in the carriage for so long, it reminded him of his coffin,"Nothing…" Alice mumbled.

Together they headed for the Inn where they were welcomed warmly, "Excuse me but we're looking for a lady named Margarete. Is she staying here?" Alice asked the woman at the reception desk who quickly looked through her records and giving them a nod, "Yes she is staying here but she is out at the moment.".

Yuri ran his hand down his face, happy but also dreading the reunion with the female spy, "So she's still here." Shinji said turning to the receptionist, "Do you know where she went?", "No but this place is small enough so you could find her if you look.", "I'll see you guys in a bit then." Shinji walked out the inn without another word.

"Okay… I guess we'll be staying too. Some rooms please." Yuri asked, glad that Alice and Zhuzhen had made enough money to get them some good rooms, he would have to find his own money once they picked up on Roger's trail or else they would run out of supplies quickly since he and Shinji were always getting injured.

"Of course. I have two spare rooms since there is a young lady with you, there just upstairs and are already ready.", "Thank you." Alice was about to turn to the others when the receptionist clicked her fingers as if remembering something, "Oh… Are you the young lady who stayed here with her father about half a year ago?", "…yes.", "I still remember that terrible incident. That poor priest, rest his soul. But at least your safe child. Now go along and rest.". They headed for their separate rooms silently.

* * *

><p>Shinji wondered through the streets of Rouen trying to think of where Margarete could be, but he was lying to himself if he said he hadn't been thinking about what Alice had said back in Prague, "I want to marry Misato but…" he knew about her hatred of the Angels because of her connection to second impact and how she hated them, but here he was pretty much turning into one. Although she had said that she was fine with him having his abilities he was still having problems with the idea of being a father while still having his Angelic powers, and with the mood swings he'd been having he was beginning to question himself and his control over his powers.<p>

"The AT field, then the cross blast. What next? I grow a red marble in my chest which makes me explode?" he let out a bitter laugh as he kicked a loose cobblestone down the street, taking his frustration out on it rather then someone else.

"Shinji…" someone whispered lustfully in his ear making him jump out of his skin as he scrambled up against a wall, "Relax hun it's just me." looking up he saw Margarete smiling at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Margarete! I was just looking for you…" Shinji said getting his breath back, "Oh really? I would of guessed that by the fact that your here instead of being in Japan.", "Well apart from this…" he pulled out the gun she had left behind and handed it back to her, she was pleased to see that he had taken good care of it and guessed Misato had a hand behind it, "You came all the way to give me this? I doubt that somehow?" he turned away and began walking to the inn, "Got someone who you might like to meet." he said smiling as she jogged to catch him up.

"What was that stuff you were talking about?" she asked leaning into him "It's… complicated.", "Try me?" Shinji sighed as he began to explain about Misato's hatred for the Angels and why he was scared that he was turning into one, adding Alice's expression when he said that they hadn't gotten married, he was scared of loosing her if he actually became an Angel.

"That's understandable… You want to be with her but your afraid of what you may become. And I'll stress the word MAY." Margarete said grabbing Shinji by the shoulders and looking at his eyes with reassurance, "Do you love her?", "Yes.", "Well there you go then? Easy…" she gave him a tight hug to help get her point across, "Shinji, just look after her and everything will be alright" nodding they entered the inn and Margarete saw Yuri standing at the top of the stairs.

Letting out an uncharacteristic squeal and clapping she ran up to Yuri, latching onto him in a hug and wrapping her legs around his waist, "I've missed you sunny boy!" clearly he didn't have a clue what to do as she hugged him, "Alright Margarete! Let go!" he tried to pry her off but got a kiss on the cheek for his trouble, as the few people in the inn began to look at what was going on.

"Well that was worth waiting for." Shinji said smiling softly, "Well I guess I'll be heading off now. Drop by whenever you have a free couple of weeks." Shinji turned and was about to leave when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, "Shinji I…we need your help. Roger Bacon is still out there and we can be sure he's up to something. Please just stick with us a little longer…" Yuri asked softly, even as Margarete hung off him.

"It's true kiddo. Bacon being out there still on the loose could come back and bite us in the rear. And besides you'd be doing your family a favour by saving the world." Zhuzhen added, "I just… don't know." Shinji said looking away from them, "Something is happening to me. And I don't know what!" he said lowering his head, his hair falling and hiding his face when he looked up he was met with the stinging of Margarete slapping him, "What the hell did we just talk about?" she yelled.

"Whatever is happening! If it is even happening! We'll help you through it, we're your friends!" she yelled at him as he looked back at her in shock, "Don't look at me like that. Misato told me about this and I thought it would of worked itself out, but she knows you may be changing. She doesn't care! She loves you! Don't you dare start doubting yourself Shinji, we all care and we all know you can beat anything that happens to you." Margarete gently hugged him just as Shinji broke down in tears.

Yuri was about to step in but Margarete mentioned him to stay back, he walked over to Zhuzhen and waved him off to one side, "The boy is carrying some heavy loads on his shoulders, it's a wonder he's made it this far without snapping.", "He's tough, he spent a year with me before we hooked up with you and Alice, and that was easy for him except for a few close calls.", "How close?" the old man asked, "A few inches in either direction." Zhuzhen thought about what it meant for a moment before looking at him in shock, "He's gotten that close to dying?" he whispered only to have Yuri nod.

"He's still connected to the world he came from, even though he has tried to distance himself from it. It still haunts him apparently.", "Explain this please?" Keith asked and Yuri and Zhuzhen explained how Shinji had come from another world along with Misato and Yui, and how much he had suffered when he was there, "Truly some humans are beyond help or even redemption, using his own son as a tool. I would gladly rip him apart if I met him." Keith said, his voice cold but calm.

"His only path in life was to fight these Angels, and now he fears he's turning into one. But I believe he forgets his own soul, which is strong and pure. And most important I think, its human." Zhuzhen said looking at Shinji who was still being hugged by Margarete who was slowly guiding him upstairs to get him to sleep.

"He doesn't speak about it much does he?" Alice noted, "Something so painful and recent, to him anyway, has been scarred into his mind. Didn't he have friends?", "Yeah only two really. Other then them and Misato, the rest merely used him or in a certain girls case just abused him." Yuri explained, "It sickening isn't it. Someone he tried to be friends with, turning against him." they really couldn't start to know what was going through Shinji's mind but they hoped he could get through it.

Shinji was out like a light as he was lowered onto the bed. Margarete was glad he had started letting it out, she knew that if he had kept it locked inside that it would mess him up in the future and it was better to understand and beat it.

"I'm sorry Shinji but it had to be said, I hope you can forgive me." she said softy as she gently rubbed his head.

She shut the door carefully behind her and walked to her room, wishing the others a good night before turning in, she was really worn down after the last couple of days, she had spent most of the nights looking all over the place for any signs of Roger Bacon but had found nothing, and only had lack of sleep to show for it.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes Shinji found himself sitting in a train carriage similar to the one that they had met Alice in, it was also reminding him of what he had experienced when he was swallowed by the Angel. "Shit…" he groaned looking around the carriage he looked for anyone else but didn't see anyone, "Why now?", "Because you need to find your path." looking around he found the owner of the voice, but had to look down as it was him aged four.<p>

"Nice to see you again. Are you the Angel this time?" the younger Shinji smiled and shook his head, "I'm you. The you that is Shinji Ikari, nothing more or less." Shinji sat down on the edge of one of the train seats, "So why am I here exactly?", "As I said to find your path.".

"Okay but why?" the younger Shinji gave him a sceptical look, "You just bawled your eyes out because of what you fear of becoming. Do I need to replay that for you?", "No thank you. So what is my path then?".

Four year old Shinji shrugged, "You have to choose your path.", "Okay that's vague… Can I ask what is happening to me?" the younger Shinji pondered his words for a moment before answering, "It is true that you have the abilities of an Angel, the AT field and Cross Blast is evidence of that, it is also true that these abilities have grown another part of your soul which is very slowly growing, that is what you are fearing.", "So I am becoming an Angel…".

"Nothing is certain. As long as you are aware of its growth you can stop it…" he was cut off by another colder voice, "That's enough out of you." looking around he saw another four year old Shinji with silver almost white hair and red eyes, "I am annoyed at taking such a weak form, but I guess it will do for now." the Angel sighed as it hopped up on the seat opposite Shinji as his younger self stood in the isle.

"You're the Angel side of my soul?", "Yes… but soon it will be all mine.", "Doubt it." Shinji snorted, "And why is that?", "You can't own my soul. It's mine, not yours.", "What I meant was that once the Angel part of your soul grows large enough then you won't have much of a say in anything." the Angel laughed but stopped when Shinji stood up.

"I'll make sure that never happens. I'd rather die then loose my soul to you." the younger Shinji smiled as the Angel suddenly looked rather foul tempered, "Even if you managed to stay in control I'll still be there, waiting for you to loose it. Every skill that comes to you, I grow stronger.", "Fine I'll just use the AT field and cross blast then." Shinji said trying to keep the Angel frustrated.

"Shinji…", "Shut up! Leave us!" the Angel hissed but Shinji pushed him back in the chair, "My soul, my rules. So you shut up or I'll throw you down to the far end." he pointed to the end of the carriage which suddenly seemed a lot further away then it did the last time he had looked around.

"What were you saying?" Shinji asked his younger self, "As I was saying… He can't really do much at the moment. He is, at the moment, as powerful as a child." his younger self grinned as he held his hand out to the Angel, which glowed before several straps made out of light wrapped around it, "And its time for you to have a time out in the corner." the Angel quickly disappeared.

"I really hate how rude he is." his younger self sighed, "What were those straps just now?", "Angels aren't the only beings with power Shinji.".

"However you must pick what you want? Which path you will take?", "But what is it?" he stressed at his younger self, "You've just seen them." the younger version of himself said simply, "Be warned though both paths are extremely close together, you must walk carefully or else you will cross over to the other one.", "Is that all for now?" he asked walking down the isle of the carriage, "For now yes. I hope you pick the right path Shinji, if you do then nothing will be able to stop you." everything turned to white as Shinji awoke.

* * *

><p>He found out he had been asleep until the next night and didn't see anyone else in his room which was odd. Walking down to the front desk he asked the woman there where his friends were, "They went out towards the church I believe they didn't leave all that long ago.", "Cheers." he went out and headed straight for the church hoping he would be able to catch up with them.<p>

As he approached he heard a faint crash inside followed by swearing and quickly searched for an entrance, he had found his friends.

* * *

><p>Well here is number four. Going to be a bit of a wait as i'm going to have to add another chapter while re-writing the others as it seems a bit rushed after the halfway point. So going to have to do a bit of a fix.<p> 


	5. Bonus Chap: To the Dollhouse

Little bit of a side chapter for everyone. Still part of the main story though. Yet again i don't own either Shadow Hearts or Evangelion.

* * *

><p>Yuri dodged a magical bolt from the old woman that had ambushed them, after they came to the church to talk to one of the priests that Alice knew, even though at first he didn't believe they were normal people but demons out to get him.<p>

Before he could tell them what he had said was so important the old woman appeared in a swirl of blue smoke and killed him before he could speak in detail about the whole thing and only said that London was were Albert Simon lived and that they could be able to talk to him.

"Damn it! How can such an old woman be so quick!" Yuri shouted as he threw a chair at her watching as it just seemed to bounce off her as Zhuzhen lashed out with a thunder spell hitting the woman called Olga in the side as Margarete and Alice stayed back with Keith protecting them from the two low level demons she had summoned.

"Don't call me old you cur!" Olga shouted sending the bolt of electricity back at Yuri sending him relatively uninjured into the rows of sets behind him, "Yuri!" Alice called out sending a trio of holy arrows at Olga, a twist on her more used ability lately. "Silence!" she shrugged off the wounding arrows and turned on Alice only to have Zhuzhen slam his staff into her head, "Stay back demon!" he began to chant a seal he hoped would slow her down but stopped when he was suddenly hit by what felt like a dozen fists sending him off to one side. And landing on Yuri.

"Damn it!" he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet, he couldn't call upon his more powerful spells or else he could burn down the church with them inside, or just bring the house down on them but, it was pretty much the same either way they looked at it.

Olga didn't seem to slow down as Yuri tried to attack her again but was beaten back by the same invisible attack that had gotten Zhuzhen, however he was glad to see Keith unleash a swarm of bats at her which seemed to do the job as he broke into a sprint across the church hall aiming a right hook at her head.

As his fist connected through the bats, another fist joined it from the other side effectively squashing Olga's head between two fists, "Get the hell away from my friends!" Shinji shouted kicking Olga in the back sending her at the wall, "Enough! You have won this time. I'm clearly outnumbered…" Olga faded away into nothing as Alice ran over to the priest who was laying on the ground by the alter.

"Father Doyle hold on!" he looked up at her barely able to lift his head, "Cardinal Simon is in London… Find him." Alice cried as he passed onto the next world, as Shinji wondered what was going on.

* * *

><p>Shinji learnt from the others that Cardinal Simon was a person who may be able to help them find a way to beat Roger Bacon, as he was looking for three books that would grant him unbelievable power over life and death, and Shinji knew straight away that he wouldn't be able to go back to Japan as long as Roger Bacon was wondering around, he just hoped that Misato would understand.<p>

After burying Father Doyle they headed north out of the small village and aimed for the coast, however they came up short on extra funds to get over the channel, knowing they would have to find a job to pay for the crossing and had to search high and low for a job until Shinji and Alice were approached by an elderly man pleading for help.

* * *

><p>Shinji stared at the derelict house in front of him with a mix of fear and disbelief, they had been pointed to the house by an old man saying it was haunted by dolls, it turned out he was the owner but had been scared out of the house by the dolls that had been left behind by the previous owner.<p>

Looking at it he tried to walk away but was held in place by Yuri who was smiling for some odd reason. "Come on Shinji. This will be easy.", "Shove it… That nest in northern China was easy, that labyrinth the old man lead us through was easy, this is hell." Yuri started laughing at the mention of their past adventures, "It wasn't that bad and you know it." Shinji dug his feet in as Yuri tried to push him towards the house.

Alice looked over her shoulder when she heard the commotion behind her, "What are you two up to?", "Shinji's afraid of scary houses, and dolls." Shinji's head shot around and he moved around to put Yuri in a headlock, "I am not afraid of dolls you scruffy idiot!" Yuri flipped Shinji over his shoulder and put him into a headlock, "You bloody are, after the six year old girl tried to eat you and don't try and lie.".

Keith and Margarete sighed as they watched the chaos unfold in front of them and wondered how Zhuzhen had been able to avoid the madness, "Can't believe that old goat managed to avoid this… what did he say again?" Margarete whispered to Keith, "I believe he said 'my backs acting up. Enjoy yourselves.' and then went walking towards the local tavern I believe." Margarete continued grumbling to herself as she watched Yuri and Shinji continue their little fight.

Alice stepped in and gently pushed Yuri off Shinji, "Come on we've got to look into this house, we've got to clear it out of evil spirits for the owner.", "Well why isn't the old man here? Wasn't this your job before you picked me up?" Yuri asked still having Shinji in a headlock, "Yes but he was busy…" in her mind Alice was beyond embarrassed at the actual reason that Zhuzhen had given her. 

* * *

><p>Alice opened the door and let Yuri push Shinji into the old house, "You know for someone who had been living here, it certainly looks like no ones been living here…" Margarete wondered aloud as she saw the interior of the house, "This place is a tip, it looks like Misato's apartment when I first saw it." he heard Margarete stifle a laugh behind him as he looked around.<p>

Inside was mainly taken up by a single large living room with a flight of stairs leading up to a second floor but two doors lead elsewhere into the house, "Lets check around down here first, before we head upstairs. We don't want to miss anything, do we?" Alice said.  
>She had taken up temporary leadership of their little group and would be telling them how to do this possible exorcism.<p>

"Actually Keith? Could you and Margarete check upstairs while I take these two and look about down here." looking out the corner of her eye she saw the two were acting like children again and she sighed, loudly. "With pleasure." Margarete answered for him as she all but dragged the vampire up the stairs, Keith could of sworn he had actually heard the word 'bed' being thought in her head but hoped they could just find what was giving him the strange feeling about this house.

Reaching the top of the stairs they found themselves standing in a narrow corridor with two doors, one on each side of the hallway, "Shall we check the bedroom first?" the spy asked putting her hands on her hips, Keith merely looked at her before trying one of the doors, it was hard enough not being afraid of the woman who was no doubt undressing him with her eyes.

"Please be careful Margarete. I am getting a strange feeling from this house, something is here." he opened the first door he saw they were standing in a study looking like it was abandoned long ago, "Well this looks interesting…" Keith began going over the books littered across one of the desks to see if something jumped out of him. Which it did, a giant cockroach.

Margarete tried not to laugh as she watched the vampire dance about trying to swipe the thing off his body, "Something wrong?", "I hate cockroaches. I always hated them!" he stomped on the large roach with fury again and again until he was sure it was dead, making his usually straight hair look like he had just climbed out of bed. The sight made Margarete chuckle.

"Don't you look a sight?" walking up to him without saying anything she began to pat his hair down, which suddenly made him very uncomfortable, "Margarete you don't have to do this…", "Hush. I want to alright? Been a while since I've met such a charming man, bearing in mind I was stuck travelling with a trio of perverts for a few months.".

"Shinji? A find that hard to believe?", "Oh trust me he is, he just hides it well. But he only had eyes for Misato. As hard as I tried… I always thought a guy like that was one in a million…" she finished his hair and smiled at him, "I'm glad that went up to two." Keith blushed heavily as he turned away, thanking her.

He was about to say something when he heard more rustling and he turned and saw a mass of cockroaches swarming towards them, making Margarete scream as she pulled her sidearm.

* * *

><p>Alice, Yuri and Shinji heard a girlish scream from the next floor up and then silence and thought nothing of it, thinking Margarete had just seen a spider or a cockroach. "What exactly are we looking for Alice?" Yuri asked as he looked around the room for anything that stood out, "Anything, that's the thing with possessions you don't know what it could be.", "That's something I hope I never encounter in Japan…" Shinji said.<p>

"Why's that?" Yuri asked, "You're an idiot aren't you? Japanese spirits can possess almost any object, including doors, umbrellas, stools... the works.", "Be a weird little comedy act, trying to open a door only to have it close on you." Yuri joked but Shinji and Alice just stared at him, "What?", "That was a rubbish joke." Shinji shook his head as he opened the door next to him to find a dining room filled with dolls.

Alice watched as Shinji slammed the door and held it shut, "Something the matter Shinji?" Yuri said grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Screw off Yuri.", "What's on the other side Shinji?" Alice asked, "Dolls…", "Yuri! Shut it!" Yuri pulled him away from the door and opened it himself.

"Come play with us Shinji." he said in a high pitched girly voice, "I mean it Yuri. One more word and I'll hit you so hard…", "Relax Shinji. I've had my fun." he chuckled as he walked into the room only to have something fall onto his head, "What the…." looking up he came face to face with a doll which was hanging from the ceiling which was missing an arm, which was what landed on his head.

They stared at the room which looked like it was in the middle of a tea party with all several dolls sitting around a table complete with empty cups of tea, "This is just getting creepy now." Yuri said rubbing his head as he turned to Alice who was clearly not expecting what they were seeing.

"Come play with us.", "Yuri, enough! It's not funny anymore." Shinji said glaring at his friend, "It wasn't me Shinji. Was it Alice?", "No… I think it was them." she pointed at the doll at the far end of the table which was in a little red dress, "Your kidding, right?" Alice shook her head as the three watched the doll slowly turn its head towards them.

Shinji walked straight out of the room and headed for the door. "Wait!" Alice and Yuri tried to hold him back but he was able to drag them along the floor towards the front door, "I'm not bloody staying here, that thing moved! A doll moved! Does that actually mean anything to you!", "Yes, it means that there is something living in this house and is possessing these dolls." Alice said quickly as she stood in front of Shinji to stop him from leaving, "I need your help with this.".

The look Alice was giving him was too much for him to deal with and he caved as he turned back towards the room and was gently pushed towards the door by the two of them, "I really don't want to do this guys.", "I know Shinji, but…" Alice was cut off by a rapid series of gunshots on the floor above them, "Margarete…" Yuri mumbled as the three of them took off up the stairs to find the two.

* * *

><p>They found the two standing on top of a desk with their weapons drawn, Keith looked horrified while Margarete looked angry, very angry as she aimed her weapon at the small pile of dead cockroaches around them. "Alice… We hate roaches, we hate despise them." she seethed as she hopped off the desk, along with Keith who looked more then a little unsettled.<p>

"This house isn't haunted! It's infested!" she said thought gritted teeth as she reloaded her gun, "We're leaving.", "Second!" Shinji said raising his hand, "No we're staying put as this house is haunted.", "And how do you know that sonny boy?" Margarete asked Yuri as she folded her arms.

"We saw a doll look at us! It turned its head to look at us!" Yuri stressed as he waved his arms about for effect, Margarete saw Shinji nodding his head rapidly, "I wanted to leave." he said raising his hand, "Chicken." Yuri mumbled at his friend, "Enough!" Alice shouted getting everyone's attention, "We're here to help the owner! And that is what we're going to do, whether you want to or not." Yuri was surprised at her strict tone.

"Your girlfriend has more balls then you." Shinji muttered before yelping as Yuri slammed his foot down onto his, "She's not my girlfriend!" he hissed back as Shinji hopped about in pain, "Did you say something!" Alice stressed, narrowing her eyes at the two men.

"Can we just finish this and go home?" Shinji asked pleading like a child, "How about you and Yuri go check the side building?" Shinji nodded and carefully made his way out of the house seeing a hand crank which looked brand new laying at the base of a grandfather clock which was just inside the door, he picked it up in-case they found a use for it.

* * *

><p>"I can't see a damn thing." Yuri said as they peered into the darkness of the side building of the house, they guessed that it was a storage or utility shed as there were some tools laying about and an old generator on a table next to them. "Lets try and get some light…" Shinji began to poke about the old generator and finally found out the use of the crank he had found, it took a few turns but the lights came on and saw a ladder going under ground.<br>"Lets check it out." Yuri said as he quickly descended the ladder much to Shinji's surprise, "This place is haunted Yuri! Does that mean anything to you?" when he didn't get an answer he sighed before sliding down the ladder only to find himself in a wine cellar.

"Wow. Misato would love this place…" he said aloud as Yuri held up a couple of bottles, "How much do you think I could get for these?", "Don't know. I'm not a wine guy." Yuri shrugged as he put the bottles back and looked further into the room and let out a whistle, "Check out the door.".

Shinji followed and was surprised to see a heavy duty iron door with a wheel lock on it, "Well it looks like the owner didn't want this thing opened.", "Question is what's on the other side?" Yuri tried to the door but was surprised to find that it wouldn't move an inch, "It's stuck.", "No… you hear that? Water. It's behind forced shut by the water pressure.".

"Come on lets go and tell your girlfriend what we've found.", "She's not my girlfriend!" Yuri stressed as Shinji headed back up the ladder, only to find Alice, Keith and Margarete standing at the top, "Hey. Find anything?", "All we found was a large dial which seemed to release water somewhere." Alice said which made Shinji smile softly, "Come on down. We've found a door.".

Once everyone had descended into the wine cellar Shinji showed them the door, "To be honest I don't know what's even on the other side. That guy who gave us this job didn't exactly fill in the blanks." Keith walked forwards and began to push the door open, "Well we won't find out by just standing here." with Yuri's help they opened the iron door and found themselves looking into what appeared to be a large bedroom of a child.

However Shinji once again got the urge to run once he saw the interior of the room. Various things from 'help me' to 'die' were written across the walls in what looked like blood, with stuffed toys brutally torn apart and left strewn across the floor while a single doll sat on a rocking horse in the centre of the room, as if it was waiting for them.

"Don't say it Shinji…" Yuri muttered as they took in the room, "Say what? That this is the scariest thing I have ever freaking seen!" it didn't help things when the doll was rocking to and fro on the horse, and could of sworn that the doll had moved but figured it was just the poor lighting playing tricks on their eyes.

"Will you play with me?" a young girls voice said from somewhere inside the room, "Who are you?" Alice asked the doll, "Play with me until death." the iron door slammed shut behind them and the doll fell off the horse and began to grow into something else, "What the hell!" Yuri shouted as he backed away from the growing mass of pale flesh.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for the doll to let out a cry similar to an infants as its new form righted itself. It's upper body was that of a large infants with pale skin and black eyes while the rest of its body was a large fleshy ball with pale hands and feet sticking out of it.<p>

"That must be what's possessing the house!" Alice said as she avoided a strike from the flesh orb as it took another wild swing at them before rolling towards the back of room, "Questions is how do we kill it?" Shinji shouted blocking a strike with his AT field, he would be unable to use his cross blast unless they wanted to bring down the entire building around them and bury them alive.

Margarete opened up with her handgun and quickly emptied the magazine before reloading as Keith dashed forwards and stabbed his sword into the orb, pushing it into the hilt before twisting it and ripping it out sideways from the orb, making a gaping wound in the demon.

Yuri ran into try and land his own strike on the demon but was slammed away into the wall when it managed to turn its upper body and attack with a strange magical attack, and in the confines of the now smaller room the attack could be deadly if they grouped together. Shinji tried to follow through but was hit with the mass of the fleshy sphere slamming into his body and throwing him into the wall across from Yuri, "Alice…" looking up she unleashed the holy arrow she had been charging since the monster began to take form, the result was the left half of the human looking torso being completely blown apart.

Keith saw his opening and dashed forward and climbed on top of the demon as Margarete kept shooting the orb, holding the sword with both hands he rammed it down into the chest of the demon and kept pushing until Shinji and Yuri got to their feet, "Keith move!" Shinji shouted.

Leaving his sword embedded where it was he jumped clear just as a small but powerful AT field slammed into the body of and tore the rest of it free from the blood covered orb causing it to let out a ear piecing shriek in its death throws.

Silence fell over the room as they watched the monster in case it decided to get back to its feet, after a minute of waiting they heard Alice let out a sigh as she slumped against the door, "The feeling of the possession is gone… we've done it.", "Good… now lets get out of here." Shinji said gently moving Alice away from the door and opened it, "I'm getting the hell out of here before anything else shows up.".

He was about to walk straight past the boxes of wine but paused and grabbed two bottles, "Shinji! They're not ours." he gave her a blank look over his shoulder as he put the bottles into his coat, "After tonight I think I deserve them… I hate dolls." climbing up the ladder after Shinji, she missed Yuri, Keith and Margarete helping themselves to some bottles, "Amen to that Shinji." Yuri said with a smile as he followed his friend out of the house.

* * *

><p>Zhuzhen was still up and waiting for them at the inn, he had decided to have a little evening snack when he heard a slowly building ruckus coming from the street outside, "What in heavens name is all the fuss about?" looking out the door he ran his hand down his face in annoyance at what he was seeing.<p>

Shinji and Yuri were hanging off each other, each with a bottle of wine in their hands and had been drinking a few bottles before reaching the inn, he was surprised to see Keith using his sword as a walking stick as he struggled to follow in a straight line, while he did look more composed then the other two he was still on his way to being sloshed.

He was thankful that Alice hadn't been drinking as she was carrying a slurring Margarete who was leaning heavily on her shoudlers, "Hey old man!" Shinji shouted out raising his bottle in salute to him, "You… missed out on something big… what was it again?" he asked Yuri as they came to a stop in front of him. Zhuzhen could clearly smell the wine on their breath as Keith slumped up against the wall next to them.

"Meatball! Big scary freaking meatball!" letting Shinji drop face first to the ground he stretched out his arms, gauging the size of the monster they had fought and failing, "You've doubled its size since we left Yuri." Keith slurred slightly as he smiled at the mans antics, "When did this sandstorm get here?" they heard Shinji mumble who was still lying face down on the ground.

"What on earth happened to you lot? Why is Alice the only sober one?", "Long story short Zhuzhen, we went to the house, it was possessed and we dealt with it but this lot decided they needed a bonus. So they raided the wine cellar of the house." Zhuzhen buried his face in his hands when he heard Alice's explanation, "I should of gone with you. It wouldn't of gotten this far if I had just gone with you." he groaned in frustration.

After pushing Yuri and Keith into the inn and settling Margarete down inside on one of the chairs, together they dragged Shinji indoors after flipping him onto his back and left him slumped up on the sofa which was next to the fire place. "Sorry about this." Zhuzhen apologized to the inn keeper who just shrugged, "Not the first time I've dealt with drunks.", "We'll cover you for any… damages that may occur when they start sobering up." he saw Zhuzhen wince when he said it and he knew what he meant, "Stains are so hard to get out these days.".

Going to bed Alice wondered if they should put off continuing to London for another day until the others had sobered up, it was important that they get to London but there was little point in travelling if the others weren't in any condition to travel, let alone stand by themselves.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots." she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well a little humour in this chapter so hope you enjoy it. Might be about two weeks until i post the next chapter as i want to try and finish up the Covernant story arc that comes after the end of this one as i've been hit with a little writers block for that one story.<br>But i'll say that depending on other things i may put it up sooner.


	6. Chap 5: New Face and Helping Children

Well that took longer then expected. My internet keeps dropping and my laptop takes like ten minutes to start up.  
>Well heres chapter five or six if you want to get techincial. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking over the part of London they had arrived in, was where they had been told was the best place to find Cardinal Simon, however the place had seen better days and must of looked great when it was new.<p>

Ahead of them was Old Castle Street with the local inn off to their right as people went about their business, "So this is London? Have to admit I was expecting a little more…" Shinji muttered as he stared at the darkened skies ahead of them, his hangover had lasted the last few days and the boat ride over the channel hadn't exactly been pleasant.

"This is were we can find that card guy, right?", "Cardinal." Margarete said correcting Yuri, "Yeah. Cardinal Simon that guy.", "I know you know who I meant enough with the dumb act!" Margarete said as she watched him give a small grin.

"Who said it was an act?" Shinji mumbled to her only for Yuri to elbow him in the ribs, "Which way should we head then?", "I guess just look around and ask if anyone knows where to find him." Alice said softly, still tired from having to put up with Shinji and Yuri's antics on the ferry, together they began walking through the streets, getting the occasional odd look.

* * *

><p>They soon got to an old bridge over the Thames river where they see a commotion on it as a man in a black suit is tried to drag away a child who was screaming for help. "Hey! Quiet down, will ya!" Margarete and Shinji both rushed forwards pushing through the small crowd, "What the hell are you doing to that child!" Margarete shouted resting her hand on her sidearm under her coat, "Who the hell are you?" the man shouted back, "Doesn't matter let that kid go." Shinji warned him "Shut up and mind your own business! The law in the city says that all orphans go straight to the orphanage!" he still tried to pull the child away.<p>

Yuri walked into it and stood next to Shinji who was clenching his fists ready for a fight, "Is that it? Well abducting kids doesn't sit well with me, so you and me have a little problem." the man realised he was outnumbered and let the kid go before running away into the city.

Margarete knelt down next to the child who was crying and had a runny nose, "Are you alright?", "Yes ma'am.", "You mean 'miss' don't you?" Margarete clearly didn't like the way ma'am sounded making her seem old, "Sounds like Misato the first time I met her." Shinji whispered to Yuri getting a chuckle out of both of them.

"What a horrible way to treat a child. Where's your home little boy?" Alice asked only for the boy to point down the street, "That way!" he was about to walk away when a young girl similar to his age ran up "Joshua!", "Chris! Hiya!" the young girl didn't seem all that happy.

"What happened? Are you alright?", "I'm okay. I was almost taken away by one of the black suit man. These people helped me out.", "Oh I see. Thank you for rescuing my brother." the kid somehow called Margarete 'miss ma'am' and she managed to slip in a threat to kill the kid if he ever called her that again, Shinji hoped it was a joke. Margarete relaxed at her good deed for the day and put her hands in her pockets only to start patting herself down in panic.

"What's wrong?", "My wallet? I was hiding it in my coat. I've lost it!" Shinji hadn't seen Margarete look so panicked as she searched for her wallet, "That little punk! He must of stole it!" of course her mood changed to one of fury as she took off after the kid only to find the next street empty.

After half an hour of searching side streets they find no trace of the children, "Come on. We're not going to find them, lets head back to the Inn before it gets dark." Alice said, Margarete was still fuming as she was dragged back to the inn by Shinji and Yuri while she was struggling to chase the kids through the streets.

* * *

><p>Back at the inn Margarete explained to the others what had happened and Zhuzhen was the only one who was angry, "You had all my money as well! I let you out of my sight for a minute and this happens!", "I am trying to apologize you old goat!", "Alright I'm going to be the voice of reason and say no point in crying about it." Keith agreed.<p>

"Indeed. But I think we need to ask ourselves, what are we going to do about it?". "Tall and handsome is right, lets ask some of the locals about them maybe they know where we can find them." Keith looked at Margarete with a raised eyebrow and Shinji could of sworn he'd seen him smile.

* * *

><p>After another hour of walking around aimlessly asking people if they knew anything about the kids, it turned out they belonged to a group called the London Rats which was made up of orphans that lived together in a abandoned house at the end of the street leading away from the bridge they had seen the kids at before. They made their living stealing from tourists, drunks and people who weren't paying much attention to their pockets.<p>

Yuri left with Alice and Margarete who found the house and managed to get inside via a small opening around the side of the house, Shinji stayed behind with Keith and Zhuzhen outside the building to make sure that no one was paying attention to them for unwanted reasons.

"Looks like someone lives here?" Yuri mumbled looking at all the touch-ups that had been made on the inside, beds and belongings scattered the first room but when they reached the top of the stairs leading to the third floor they found three children, two of them were Chris and Joshua while the third is another young girl. Joshua was loudly bragging about how he lifted the wallet and didn't notice the three enter the room.

"I believe that wallet belongs to me." Margarete said smugly as she blocked the only way out of the room, "How'd you find us?" Joshua asked quickly trying to hide the wallet, "I can smell a rat, get it? Now hand it over if you would be so kind.", "I'm sorry but we haven't eaten in three days…", "That's no excuse for stealing someone's money you know!".

Yuri was about to counter that little argument as he and Shinji and stolen money a number of times in order to fill their stomachs, of course it turned out that Shinji was a natural pickpocket and could easily lift a wallet without getting caught.

Joshua walked over and handed the wallet back realising that he was caught and that he couldn't run, "Sorry but we already used some of it, sorry." he pulled something out of the back of his pocket and handed in over to them.

"Take this as a token of my apology." Margarete looked down at her hand and saw a ornate expensive looking crucifix, "I won't ask where you got this but thank you." Margarete handed it to Alice who thanked her for it, "You'll get more use out of it then I will. I'm not one for religion." she turned back to the children, "It would have been enough to return the wallet. But don't worry we're not going to hurt you.".

"Do you live here together?" Alice asked, "Yes. We don't have any parents. In this city they always take a homeless child to the orphanage.", "Don't they take care of you there?", "No way! Once they take you there you'll never be seen or heard from again." Chris said, "They turn them into monsters.", "What do you mean?" Yuri asked finding it a little fishy, "It means that there isn't any good people in this world." a boy's voice said from up stairs.

"Halley! When did you get back?" Sharon asked, "Who are you?", "I'm Halley leader of the London Rats, I'm like their big brother. Sorry about Joshua but you should of kept your guard up." Margarete just looked surprised and turned away mumbling to herself, her pride had taken enough of a beating for one day.

"I'm glad your not from the orphanage though. All the kids taken there disappear mysteriously." Halley stepped down onto their floor, wearing green pants with suspenders, a white simple shirt which clearly hadn't been washed in a while and a brown cap, his dirty blonde hair sticking out from under it.

"So that's why your hiding here?" Yuri asked Halley spotting the slingshot sticking out of his pocket, "That's right. All the residents of this area keep their mouths shut. They're the only real ones we can trust.", "Not an easy place to live in. Same for me when I was your age." Yuri said, his mind drifting back to when he was growing up after the incident, they had been some of the hardest years of his life.

"What are you doing here exactly? You don't exactly look like the type of people who belong here, you know?", "We're looking for someone actually. His name is Cardinal Albert Simon. Do you know him?" Alice asked hoping they would be able to find him quickly in such a large city.

"Halley! Maybe Old Carl might know something?" Chris said, "Sure, he's an odd one but he knows a lot about this area. I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out if I asked him." Halley offered to show them where Old Carl lived while the other children stayed indoors until he got back.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to get the information that they needed, Carl had said that Albert Simon lived in a mansion across the river to the north, going so far as to give them the address of the place itself, which they were thankful for.<p>

After picking up the rest of their group the headed to the mansion and when they arrived it was night time and a full moon was out. Halley stopped as they approached the extravagant building causing Margarete to nearly bump into him, "What's wrong?", "This is…" he said, shaking as he backed up.

"This is the orphanage!", "Oh. So this is Cardinals Simon's home, unless its changed into the orphanage and we're too late?" Alice said "So lets just ask the people who live there.", "I can't let them find me. I'll wait here." Halley moved away from the entry gate and the streetlight, standing in the shadows next to a white van as the others walked to the front door.

"He must really be terrified of this place, it looks nice enough." Zhuzhen said as they walked up the path to the front door, where Yuri knocked heavily on it and waited until a low male voice came from the other side, "Who's there?", "Hello I just need to ask you something that's all." they heard the door unlock and they allowed to enter into a very large foyer with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, they saw some doors on the ground floor with some more on the second floor landing.

"What business do you have with my orphanage?" the man asked clearly not wanting the group in his home, "I was told this is the mansion of Cardinal Simon. Is that true or are we a little late?" Yuri asked, "Cardinal Simon?" he thought it over before answering, "A man named Albert Simon. I believed he moved here from Italy…" Alice prompted.

"Oh yes. I believe that was the name of the previous owner. I brought this mansion to start the orphanage, but I don't know anything about the man I'm afraid.", "But…" Alice started but Margarete interrupted.

"Is that right? I'm Malkovich, a reporter from the USA. I'm doing research on the subject of 'War and Orphans'. Excuse me but can I have your name?" Margarete whipped out her notebook and pen, and began playing the role of reporter a little too well, "My name is Jack but…", "Well, Jack, this is an orphanage isn't it? Where are the children?".

"They're asleep in their rooms. It is the evening after all.", "Couldn't we just talk with them a little, it would help out a lot.", "No! That won't do. Now run along, I think you've over stayed your welcome." Jack suddenly became very flustered and ushered them out of the mansion and back onto the street.

Once outside on the street Halley carefully moved out of the shadows after making sure there wasn't anyone from the mansion looking out the windows, "Is this the place you were looking for?", "Yeah, but by the looks of it the guy moved on a few years ago.", "Seems kinds of suspicious if you ask me…" Margarete said putting her notebook away, "It's been a while since I saw someone get all riled up like that.".

"Everything does to you. How my mother didn't pull her hair out with you is beyond me." Shinji said grinning as Margarete made a scrunched up face at him and stuck out her tongue, "How Misato puts up with you is beyond me.", "Because she loves me." Shinji did a little jig as they walked along.

"Well for the time being lets go back to the inn, we know where they are so we can always come back." Yuri said walking back down the road back towards the Castle Street Inn, not noticing the man in black coming out of the mansion and following them at a distance.

* * *

><p>Back at the inn they discussed everything they had learnt about the mansion and Cardinal Simon.<p>

"So this guy has taken over the mansion where said shady man is gathering up children?" Zhuzhen wondered aloud, "This is more then a little disturbing. But I can't help but wonder what's happened to the Cardinal, I swear I remember hearing that the man was in good health but could not travel.", "Your right. But that place seemed rather gloomy for an orphanage." Alice noted.

"Come on lets ask the people about the place, maybe they can shed some light on it." Shinji said heading outside once again.

Finding no more then what they already knew, which surprised them all, as they expected someone to know a little about an orphanage which were meant to be watched carefully.

* * *

><p>They headed back to the London Rats hideout expecting to find the children waiting to greet them only to find it empty, "Where is everyone?" Yuri asked looking around the third floor, "They're not here! They must have been taken!" Halley said turning round to head out of the building but was stopped by Shinji grabbing his arm. "Whoa! Wait a second, where are you going? If your going to go in blind then you wont be doing them any favours.", "Yeah you'll get yourself killed if you do that!" Margarete added only for Halley to get angry, "What do you expect me to do then!".<p>

Shinji couldn't of seen what was about to happen as a powerful yellow aura surrounded the young boy, sending him flying back against the wall and pinning him in place as the others struggled against the power surging out of Halley, and as Shinji was right next to him he felt the full force of his power, cracking a few ribs in the process. As the power faded he fell from the wall and cracked his neck and healed the cuts on the back of his head.

"What was that?" he grunted getting to his feet as Halley panted, getting his breath back, "This is my power… it's why my mom abandoned me…" he looked up to see Yuri holding his hand out, "I'll go with you. We've got to help those kids." Halley took his hand and got back onto his feet.

"Yuri…", "Alice go back and tell the old man what's happened. Keith go with her." they nodded and headed out while Shinji, Margarete, Yuri and Halley headed to the orphanage where they weren't planning on leaving until they found the kids.

They didn't bother waiting for the others to arrive as Yuri let Shinji do the honours and tore the door off its hinges with his AT field, which surprised Halley.

"So there are others like me then?" Halley said as he witnessed Shinji's power, "Yeah. And we're the sort to stick together so we'll help you until the end okay?" the tone in Shinji's voice made Halley smile, it had been so long since he heard an adult sound so truthful.

Little did he know that Shinji's mind was that of a fourteen year old but had the body of a twenty year old, which Shinji didn't really mind as they weren't much different.

Yuri stepped in over the remains of the door and grinned, "Knock knock!" Shinji was reminded of the amount of doors and wondered just how many they would have to search before they found the kids. "Yuri do you want to take the second floor with Margarete while Halley and I take the ground floor?", "Sure thing Mr. married man." he chuckled as he walked towards the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Your married?", "Not yet. But I love her and that's all that matters." Shinji said heading for the first door or their right, "She's waiting in Japan for me, hopefully we can stop Roger Bacon, the guy we're looking for before she gets angry for not coming straight home." the first door was locked and Shinji pulled out a small pick from his pocket, "Is he that bad?", "Yeah." Shinji said working the lock, "Ever since I hooked up with Yuri nearly two years ago now… didn't think it had been that long, I've seen some really weird stuff." Shinji opened the first door and found it filled with a number of empty beds with some toys scattered around the floor.

"Well they clearly weren't treated too badly here. This is better then what I had growing up.", "But I know what happens here, why do all the kids just vanish?" Halley asked only for Shinji to shrug, "Appearances can be deceiving Halley. I know that better then anyone else, trust me.", "How?", "My… I'll tell you later. Let's find the children first.".

They headed out of the room seeing how it was empty and headed across the hall to the other side where they found another locked door, before Shinji could pick the lock they heard the voice of Joshua from the other side, "Who's there?", "Joshua!" Halley called through the door, "Halley! You've come to get us!", "Yeah we'll get you out in a minute alright, just hang in there." as Shinji began to pick the lock a man in black walked up behind them, "Damn this is a really complex lock." Shinji muttered as he continued to work the lock.

He hadn't wanted to use his A.T field in case the children were standing behind it, last thing he wanted to do was harm the children they were trying to save, but he wondered why the door to a child's room was locked with such a complex lock.

"You've managed to get in here. But it wont be as easy to leave, I assure you." the man grinned as Shinji looked up from the lock as Halley pulled out his slingshot and fired a ball bearing at his head, Shinji was impressed by his accuracy but noticed that the small metal ball had just bounced off the mans head like it was made of rubber.

"Halley I hope you have something bigger then that." Shinji raised his fists and the man became pale and his eyes turned yellow, the veins in his body becoming black, "What is he?" Halley said readying his slingshot, "A night stalker, low ranking demon scum." Shinji said smiling which got the desired effect as it charged him, only to have Shinji make an over head punch sending the demon down before it was sent back with a closely following uppercut.

Halley fired off a number of ball bearings in rapid succession at the demon which seemed to do something as they seemed to roll back to Halley by their own, Shinji just ran forward grabbed the demons head and repeatedly brought it down hard onto his knee, "I hate your kind!" Shinji tossed him over his shoulder across the foyer as he watched the demon fail to get back up, just in time for Yuri and Margarete to come back downstairs while Halley looked on in surprise, "Looks like we missed the action.".

"But we found something interesting. Bacon looks like he had a hand behind the events here and the death of Albert Simon." Margarete explained after saying they found the strange journal of Jack, "We've found the kids!" Shinji said turning back to the door and failing to pick it again he just tore it apart with his AT field after telling the children to stand well back.

Inside they find Joshua, Sharon and two other kids but they didn't see Chris, "Chris! Where's Chris you two?", "The scary man took her." one of the other kids mentioned, "No ones upstairs so it must be that door in the middle of the stairs." Margarete said as they told the kids to stay put while they got Chris and headed for the remaining door they hadn't checked.

* * *

><p>Busting down the door they found themselves in a room with two folding screens at the back, much like ones in hospitals, in front of them was a large bubbling cauldron and standing next to it was Jack in his red suit, "YOU!" Halley shouted trying to get at the man but was stopped by Yuri and Shinji holding him back.<p>

"I'm surprised you came so quickly.", "Where's Chris!", "Oh the girl you mean? Well she's right here." he gestured to the screens where Chris stumbled out in a daze, with a blank expression on her face they could easily tell that she was in a trance of some sort as she was unaware of her surroundings or the fact that Halley was standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you up to?" Yuri demanded at the clearly crazy man, "Do you really want to know? I'll tell you then. I am aiming to become the master of life and death, transplanting the souls of the dead into living vessels." Shinji looked on in horror at what he had just said, "That's insane! You shouldn't mess with stuff like that!" Shinji shouted trying to talk some sense into him, having experienced first hand what happens when a soul is put into something else, "Enough! Chris… give your life so you can reawaken my dear mother!".

Chris stumbled towards the cauldron as Halley shouted at her to stop, unleashing his power in the process, which began to shake the entire room and knocks Chris to the ground beside the cauldron, "Calm down Halley! You'll destroy everything!" Yuri tried to keep his balance along with the others but the mini earthquake forced them all to the ground.

Suddenly the air around them crackles with an unknown power as a familiar voice cracks through Yuri's mind, "Halley… Halley… Calm down… Don't give into your anger…" Halley looked around for the source of the voice, "Mom?", "Your… power is not for your own use…" Halley's power sub-sided and everyone was able to get back onto their feet, albeit slowly.

"I'd begun to forget what that felt like." Yuri said clutching his head in pain, since it was the first time he had heard it in over six months, "Mother! She was almost resurrected!" Jack spat turning to the group, "Damn you!" Yuri steps forward and easily parries the wild punch from Jack and knees him in the stomach, before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it down onto the side of the cauldron.

"What do you think? Oedipus complex?" Yuri asking jokingly as Halley rushed over to Chris and picked her up, "Let's get her out of here." Margarete said checking her eyes quickly, "I'll go and get the kids." she said running off, leaving Shinji and Yuri in the room together.

"Shall we?" Shinji nodded as they went around trashing the room and making sure that no one could even think of trying the attempted ritual again.

It was ended by them tripping over the bubbling cauldron and emptying its contents over the floor, "Is he dead?" Shinji asked looking at Jack, "Doe's it matter? He was using children. That's a good enough reason." Yuri said emotionlessly as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>There we go, finished. Next one should be up in about a week or so as that is how long it will likey take for my laptop to turn on to upload it.<p> 


	7. Chap 7: Jailhouse Rumble A New Old Face

Well it took a little longer then i thought but here is the next one. I've had to deal with my internet causing me problems so we've switched from BT to Sky, hopefully a little better. Also hitting a bit of money troubles, lucky me.

Anyway here we go...

* * *

><p>Back at the London Rats house they met up with Keith, Alice and Zhuzhen and give them the story of what's happened, including Halley almost loosing control and that Halley's mother turning out to be the voice that has been guiding Yuri around for a number of years.<p>

"Do you think I'm a monster after what happened?" Halley said looking down seemingly ashamed of himself but Zhuzhen just looked at Yuri, "Why are you looking at me old man?" he chuckled before turning back to Halley, "Nobody here thinks you're a monster. You just have different abilities than other people.", "My mom used to say we were both human… but just special.".

Halley recounts how he used to watch his mother heal people with her powers, helping them anyway she could, she said that God gave us the powers, but reminded him that they weren't all that different. However he says that The Friar Knights of the Inquisition had seen her as a witch and locked her up in a mental hospital, saying that she didn't resist because if she did that they would kill Halley.

Loosing control at the memories he powers up again and everyone braced themselves, "Halley! Calm down!" Margarete shouted snapping him out of it, "That truly is an amazing power. And it's the same as your mothers?" Keith said not as affected as the others but still impressed by the sheer raw power behind it.

"So your mother is still with these Knights or whatever?" Shinji asked, "Yes. I know where they are as well. I've already tried breaking in but the security is pretty tight." Yuri raised his hand, "Hey, what is an inquisition?" he asked as Alice explained how they aimed to stamp out heresy in the 11th century, killing many in gods name, often they were merely poor people who struggled to just get by.

"That's it's we're rescuing her." Yuri said sickened by what he had just heard, "Yuri… China, shortly after we joined up. Do you remember that demon nest we took care of?", "The one where we just rammed our way through? Yeah why… oh I like that idea." Yuri grinned, "What are you planning?", "Just what it sounds like old man. Shinji and I are just going to ram our way through the front door and anyone who gets in our way.".

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Calios Mental Hospital everyone had the same thought about how the place looked, "Depressing…" it was a dark castle looking building at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea, the mere look of the castle would be enough to put most people off even getting close.<p>

As they approached they could tell that the approaching storm was almost on them, ahead they saw a guardhouse with two guards waiting outside. "What's your business here?", "We don't allow visits!", "Really well we have a problem then." Yuri said as he saw the guards go for their swords, only to have Shinji's AT field shoot them out into the sea.

"They should be fine. Take them some time to swim back though." Shinji walked up to the thick front door reinforced with metal studded bars, tapping it a few times he nodded in satisfaction, "Shouldn't take a minute…" using both hands he slammed his AT field into the door again and again making it sound almost like he was knocking on it, until the door simply broke off its hinges and fell down into the mud.

Yuri turned to Halley, "You sure this is a mental hospital? Looks more like a fortress." he chuckled as he walked inside with the others, "Well they heard that, if they didn't then they're all deaf." Shinji said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p>Misato looked at the telegram that Shinji had sent upon reaching London, and held it tight to her chest as Yui comforted her.<p>

"Don't cry Misato. Shinji explained everything and I know he's doing the right thing.", "I want him back… I just want to hold him again. I miss him." Yui couldn't be sure which was sadness and which was the pregnancy making her cry but she was sure that Shinji had to do what he had do.

"He's just… I want… he's such a jerk!" Misato cried into Yui's shirt as Saki entered, "I'm sure it'll be fine Misato. I've seen it, he'll be back soon." she said trying to comfort her friend, but it didn't do much to stem the tears.

"He's got a pure soul Misato, the only real downside to that is that he always wants to help others. And that's not much of a downside is it?" Saki asked her as the purple haired woman shook her head, "I know but why can't he just take some time to be a normal person. Even when back in Tokyo-3 it was always about saving the world! Why can't someone else take the burden for once!".

Saki knew that it wasn't over for Shinji's journey, but she did know that it was going to be closer to home for him, so it would put Misato at ease.

A knocking at the door caught everyone's attention, "Come in." Saki called out and in walked one of the village farmers, "Sorry to interrupt Saki-san but there's a traveller asking some strange questions, you told us to watch out for anyone asking stuff like that." the man ducked back out of the room as Saki followed him out.

"He's waiting with two escorts just to be safe. Though he is rather old, so we're keeping it casual…" Saki stepped outside and saw a man dressed in a simple light brown jacket and matching pants with a white shirt, his grey hair showed his age as did his expression.

"Hello sir. My name is Saki Inugami, I'm the head of this peaceful village." she gave a respectful bow to the man who returned it. "My name is Kozo Fuyutski. Pleased to meet you Inugami-san.", "I know who you are Fuyutski-san please come inside, we have some matters to discuss." he was about to ask how she knew who he was but decided to follow anyway.

* * *

><p>Another Templar went flying as Shinji and Yuri continued to smash their way through the dark and evil looking halls of the mental hospital, the rest of their group bringing up the rear as a whirlwind of punches, kicks and the odd A.T field surged through any and all resistance.<p>

They had quickly found out that the Templar were actually demons in human form while some were enhanced humans made stronger by dark magic, but they all ended up the same. Flying through the air as Shinji and Yuri surged forwards.

"Quick shut the door! Don't let them through!" a guard shouted as a heavy metal door was shut tight in front of the two fighters, "They're demons! They have to be, nothing we do is of any use!" another said almost breaking down in panic, "Doesn't matter! That door is strong enough to stop them…" he trailed off as heavy pounding could be heard on the other side.

They hadn't even seen the other members of their group attack it was just the two Japanese men in trench coats attacking with their fists. The pounding slowly stopped and the guards relaxed only to have the door ripped off its hinges, "I love doing this now!" Shinji shouted as Yuri charged through and head butted the first guard and following through with the beatings as the other two tried to run away.

As the last one fell to the ground unconscious Shinji dusted his hands off as he waved away some of the smoke he had made when he ripped the door off, "Nicely done Shinji. You're a natural door opener aren't you?", "You should see me with cans." both laughed as they continued through the halls.

Alice just shook her head as the rest of them stepped through the ruined doorframe, "They're enjoying this a bit too much aren't they?", "Let them have their moment." Zhuzhen said stepping over the unconscious guards, "They must be bonding after six months of being apart.".

"Are they close?" Halley asked, "Been together for a little under two years. They're like brothers." Zhuzhen explained, "I really do think we have a better chance at beating Roger Bacon with those two cutting loose.", "Must be nice…" Halley stared off down the hall behind the two as they continued their assault, their echoing manic laughter drifting through the corridors.

* * *

><p>Inside a room Roger Bacon was talking with Olga and another man in the decorated room, with fountains in each corner and the floor covered with designs, the other man rested a hand on an ornate sword hanging at his hip and was clearly a man of respect and status.<p>

"We've received word from the inner halls that the bandits you said about have arrived and are making their way through the halls extremely quickly.", "I assume they've come for the woman?", "Of course. But they'll be surprised when they find out they've played right into our hands." the man fell silent as he waited behind Bacon.

"Is something the matter, Viscount Rausan?", "No…", "Very well. It's good to know that your reputation as the last true leader of the Temple Knights is well deserved.", "Just remember if it wasn't for the girl I would of taken up my blade once again against you. She maybe a heretic but her power seems to of come from God himself.", "Of course you would. But remember to finish the group off, but the Elliot girl must be taken alive." Rausan nodded and left the room silently.

* * *

><p>Two brave guards stepped out to try and stop Yuri but just got bowled over by the angry looking fusion user, "In the name of God…" the guard didn't finish as Shinji slammed his foot into his jaw sending him down into a heap on the floor.<p>

"This is easy." Yuri said dropping another guard who came out of the shadows, "Which way?" there was two corridors leading away from their spot and it wasn't until Halley caught up that they picked, "She's this way. Don't ask me how, I just know." Yuri stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Ready Shinji?", "Yup. Lets show Bacon we're not going down easy." they darted down the corridor.

As they reached the end of the corridor the man clearly in charge stepped out in front of them with his sword drawn, "I'm afraid you cannot go any further." he said, "My name is Rausan, I am the leader of these templar.", "Keith do you want to handle this guy? Since you have a sword…" Shinji trailed off not really understanding why he had just dropped a fight in his lap.

"With pleasure. I have a score to settle with the templar knights actually." Keith's family had been hunted at one point before they had gone into hiding by the templar knights and hated them for it, "Understand sir. That my families blood is on your hands, and those who remain will be pleased to hear I have finally ended your miserable existence." Keith drew his sword and stepped forward, remaining calm and composed as he waited for Rausan to make the first move.

"Do not underestimate me boy. I have fought all my life against the unholy demons of the underworld, I will not back down easy.", "Neither will I you amateur.", "What!" Rausan asked confused, "I am of the Valentine family. I'm sure you've heard of us?". Rausan had a blank look on his face for a moment before the name clicked into place, "Vampire!" he charged Keith with his blade held out in front of him, which Keith dodged and deflected it down into the ground.

Keith and Rausan continued to dodge and attack each other, clearly on equal footing when it came to their skill with a sword, but Keith had the advantage both mentally and physically since he was still fit and healthy at after a few hundred years.

Keith parried a blow and slammed the hand guard into Rausan's face, breaking his nose as he followed up with a kick to the chest which forced him back, "Damn you!" he shouted holding his nose.

"I will rid you off the face of the planet!" he began chanting as a glowing circle appeared on the ground filled with holy scripture, "Shit!" Shinji brought up his AT field to block the magic attack but Keith was too slow as he was sent flying back into the wall next to them, cracking the stone under the force of the impact.

"Keith!" Alice cried about to run to him but was stopped as Yuri pulled her back behind the protection of the AT field, "That thing is still going off!" the holy magic continued to batter the barrier and everything around them, "Enough!" Keith yelled, his eyes turning black.

Pulling himself out of the wall he teleported to the space in front of Rausan and clamped his free hand around his neck and began to squeeze as he held Rausan's sword at bay with his own, "You are beginning to annoy me you little roach of a man!" Keith's voice sounded hollow as he tightened his grip.

They still couldn't believe that the circle was still unleashing its magic as Rausan was being strangled but Keith was seemingly unaffected by it, possibly because of his connection to Rausan as he choked him. As soon as they heard the snap of his neck in the hollow hall the magic circle stopped and an eerie silence fell across the room.

"Keith?" Alice asked looked past the barrier, "Are you alright?", "Yes… I just need a moment." he answered out of breath, "Sorry you had to see that.", "What was it?", "Something that my family has within them… what you saw was a glimpse of what is inside." Shinji felt a slight connection to the vampire now, seeing how he was dealing with the same thing with the Angel part of his soul.

"Shall we continue?" he asked standing up straight, Shinji lowered his AT field and relaxed as the danger had passed, "Next stop. Rescue!" Yuri cheered as he continued over to the door which Rausan had been guarding. Once through the door they saw that it had been clearly been used for an interrogation, a chair with shackles was in the centre with a table covered in spots of blood across from it on the far side of the room, "This doesn't look good…" Zhuzhen mumbled as he stared around the room, receiving a bad aura from the whole room.

"It seems you found my dentist chair." a posh voice joked from the shadows, "Who's there!" Yuri called out turning around, only to see Roger Bacon step out from the shadows on the far side of the room.

"Bacon! Why are you here!", "Semantics boy. I am only here to collect something of importance to me. Then I'll be on my way.", "Fat chance." Yuri snorted as he stood in front of the group, "Olga. Bring out the key.".

Olga faded out of the shadows as a woman in a straight jacket fell to the ground next to the old woman, her light brown hair falling around her as she struggled to get up, "What the hell are you up to now Bacon!" Shinji demanded as Halley walked past and stopped, looking at the woman on the floor, "Mother…?".

Everyone looked at Halley then at the woman laying on the ground, then at Bacon with determined glares, "I don't thing we have anything more to say…" Yuri charged him first and was sent crashing back into one of the support pillars, as Shinji flew past him and rolled along the floor, both attacks foiled by a simple wave of Roger Bacon's hand.

"Bet you forgot how strong he was…" Shinji groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, "I sure did." he chuckled as he kept his energy open ready for Bacon's next attack, "You truly are fools if you think your going to beat me here.", "What are you planning?" Alice asked only for the man to laugh.

"Only time will tell that my dear but it will be soon I swear.", "Whatever it is, it won't work." Zhuzhen warned preparing his staff for a powerful incantation, "Dehuai failed and so will you." again he laughed, "You think I'm planning the same thing as that fool, please! What I have in mind is far, far beyond what that old man was aiming for.".

"Olga, please take care of these thorns in my side. I'll take the woman for now. Oh and try not to harm the girl." Bacon said as he picked up the dazed woman and disappeared into a swirl of blue mist.

"You coward!" Yuri shouted as their target disappeared, "You will not be able to stop Master Bacon! He will not be stopped by the likes of you!" Olga said, "Move it you old hag before I really loose my temper!", "Sonny boy you'd better keep your cool if we're going to get Halley's mother back." Margarete said calmly as she checked the magazine in her handgun.

No one got a chance to speak again as Shinji's AT field slammed into Olga in the shape of a fist, sending her through the brick wall and into the next room causing everyone to look at him and seeing the glare he had on his face, "Shinji?", "She's mine. Old man do you think you can track Bacon?", "Given some time I believe so. But it's going to be hard to pin point. I might just end up leading us in circles.", "Guy's head back to London. I'll meet you at the inn.".

"Shinji! We're not just going to leave you alone!" Yuri stopped Alice gently holding his arm in front of her, "He's going to go all out. We'd be better off getting as far away as possible before he starts." Yuri said, knowing first hand what Shinji's powers could be like at full power, having been the only person to ever see it.

"Yuri…" Alice looked at Shinji who had begun stretching again and getting himself ready, "Go now. And don't stop until you get out of here." he said turning his attention to the hole in the wall, reluctantly his friends left without a word not knowing if this was the last time they would see him again.

* * *

><p>Outside in the rain Yuri stopped and rested as they looked back at the asylum, "Why did we do that?" Margarete asked angrily looking at Yuri, "We just left him!", "Because Shinji is going to let his control go on his powers meaning he'll be a supernatural wrecking ball.", "How do you know?" Zhuzhen asked, "Because he's done it only once before. And it nearly killed me stopping him.".<p>

"This is before we met wasn't it?" Alice asked, "Yeah. The night he arrived actually. He had just discovered his powers and let his control slip after he began to panic. I can't describe what was happening but it was like getting hit from a thousand different directions at once. By the time I got close enough to him I was half dead and was surprised I had enough strength to knock him out. After that he always practiced self control, meditation and above all, keeping a level head. But he's gotten to the point where he can control it easily and doesnt have to ." they were all surprised to hear how deadly they're companion could truly be.

* * *

><p>A coughing drew his attention as he saw Olga stagger back through the hole, "You rotten little kid! What a cheap shot.", "Worked didn't it? Besides I don't remember you laying out any rules." Shinji joked as he continued to build up his energy, "You… I can feel your power. Are you trying to finish this in one strike?" Olga let out a long cackle, "You'll fail! I am not easily defeated.".<p>

"Who said it was going to be a strike? I'm going to give you a glimpse of the hell I once saw a few years ago during my old life." Shinji drew on the memories of the things he saw in the Angel's shadow, things that he had never told Misato or his mother, or even his friends.

The last action Olga took was to scream as the room became pitch black where not even sound could penetrate, before Shinji could start to keep track of things he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sight of the raising sun shining in his face he let out a little chuckle, "Still alive." he groaned slowly pushing himself up, he soon saw the entire mental hospital was flatted around him. "Wow… I hope the others got out alright." getting to his feet he checked his bearings and slowly began the long walk back to London, hoping that he'd find a train station or a carriage to shorten his journey.<p>

After an hour however he was still walking along a country road, either side lined with low stone walls and bushes. "Should of learnt how to fly…" he mumbled to himself cracking the joints in his arms, and let out a sigh of relief as he saw a village ahead of him with a train station nearby, "Thank you." he said to the sky as he took off in a jog towards his new destination.

Arriving in the small village he saw it was similar to his new home over in Japan, peaceful.

He stood in the middle of the wide dirt path leading along the length of the village and decided to get something to eat before the next train came along, settling on an old lady selling fruit he helped himself to some apples as he waited.

"Your not from here are you?" the lady asked, "No ma'am. I'm from Japan, just travailing around with some friends, I had to take a small detour though so I'm meeting them in London.", "It's nice to see a young man who is so polite.", "I'm sure my mother would be glad to hear you say that. She's always finding ways to be proud of me, no matter how small they are." he bite into the next apple as he sat down next to the stall, "Is it nice where you live young man?".

"Oh yes. Inugami is a nice peaceful village just outside Tokyo. My mother and the woman I love moved there from China last year.", "How nice… its nice to see people being so active in this day and age." Shinji began to think that the old lady found a lot of things nice but wasn't going to say anything, he didn't mind.

What he did mind was two horse riders roaring by kicking up dust and nearly knocking over a child and her mother, all he saw was two sets of red hair both tied back into ponytails, "Hey! Watch where your going!" he bellowed as he helped the mother and child up, he didn't even get a reply as the riders disappeared over a hill. "Thank you sir." the kid said, "No problem, those fools should have been watching where they were going." he had been tempted to use his powers but he was still worn out from the hospital.

The piecing sound of a steam engine filled the air and he saw the train approaching, "Does that train go to London?" he asked quickly, "Yes…", "Thank you!" he darted off for the station hoping that the train wasn't full.

Thankful that it wasn't full, Shinji settled down for the ride back to London, when the thought of the two horse riders entered his mind, "They're hair was the same colour as…" he shook the thoughts away, "No. I've got Misato… she genuinely cares for me." curling up on the seat he drifted off to sleep for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>It was a while after Fuyutski had been brought inside and Yui was still hugging the old man, saying that she forgave him for working with Gendo. "Fuyutski-san I take it that you understand the villagers treating you with suspicion, we don't tend to get people asking for others out of the blue." Saki said.<p>

"Well I understand… But when I was in the capital I heard someone mention purple hair and I followed the lead. I'm glad that my luck hadn't gone completely when I saw you here Katsuragi. I will admit I was surprised to see you here though Yui, I wasn't expecting to ever see you again.".

"Neither was I sensei but I'm glad another person safely came through.", Fuyutski looked at her confused, "Another?", "Shinji-kun came through as well, alright he looks a little different but its still him." Misato answered, "Different? How?", "He looks like he's in his twenties, heck even I look a little younger." Misato said.

"Where is he?", "Helping some friends of his in Europe. I take it that your aware of the differences in our world and this one?", "Yes. First hand sadly upon my arrival. Nearly lost my life but it took a few days to figure out where exactly I was.", "Did you arrive in Japan?" he nodded, "Northern Japan. Where did you arrive?", "The three of us arrived in China.".

"I take it that it's just the four of us who have come through?", "I think so… Saki are you sure you can't get a bead on any of the others.", "Sadly no Misato. Without knowing there personalities or even their souls I can't search for them.", "So we don't know if Rei, Asuka or any of the bridge staff came through." Fuyutski felt guilty at the loss of life, sure the headquarters had been evacuated but there was still over a hundred people on staff at the time the Angel swallowed the base.

"Damn it…" Fuyutski started shaking with grief, "Why did I do it? I could of stopped him but I didn't.", "Don't blame yourself Sensei. What's done is done, and at least your alright." Yui said trying to reassure her old teacher that anything he had done in the past she had forgiven him for.

"Fuyutski-san. I'm not one to judge people for their past actions, but I am sure that you won't make things better by beating yourself up over the past." Saki said calmly, "Misato was much the same when she arrived.", "Saki! Please…", "No I think its only fair for him to know. She was fretting over Shinji, saying how she had used him for her own vengeance against the Angels from your world but now they have both moved past that little hurdle.".

Fuyutski looked relieved at the mention of the situation between Misato and Shinji, "Thank you… all of you. I was thinking that I was the last one you would of wanted to see Misato, I know we didn't exactly get along but…", "Forget it. And besides your not the last person I wanted to see, the commander is the last person I want to see, at least you cared about the pilots." which was true, he was the only one out of the two commanders who actually cared for the pilots wellbeing.

"And I'm getting some grandchildren." Yui suddenly sang happily as Misato face palmed and Fuyutski started wondering what he had missed out of the conversation, "What do you mean?" he asked her, "Misato is pregnant. And Shinji's the father." Yui said happily as Misato just groaned in frustration, "You don't have to tell everyone we meet Yui!".

"So you and Shinji…", "Yes. He's the most caring man I have ever met, and I love him… I wouldn't be surprised if I had made a move when we were back at NERV, but he had enough on his mind." Misato tucked her knees up to her chin as she sat on the bed, "Well whatever the case maybe I'm glad you are all safe." Fuyutski finished.

* * *

><p>Well here it is. Sorry if there's any mistakes i've missed, have a funny feeling i have but i did go over it twice so there should hardly be any. But i recently got another idea for a book... sigh... which means i'm sorting out the basic story line of that instead of doing this. Plus i've still got to finish off the next story after this, that will be up a while after this Arc is finished.<p> 


	8. Chap 8: Rescue from the Ruins

Right first things first. Sorry for the long wait, my laptop is dead and i lost all my data so i had to send it away to sort it. Of course they couldnt tell their arse from their elbow as it took five visits just to get my data back where as my laptop is still missing.  
>At the moment it will be a few days until i put the next one up after this, so please bare with me.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinji was awoken by the impact of the seat in front of him as the train came to a stop, smacking his head on the wooden frame of the seat, "Ouch!" he looked up and recognized the train station in London, "Damn… not the way I wanted to wake up." he checked to make sure the wound wasn't bleeding and exited the train, talking the man working on the station platform he asked the direction to the Inn where he was staying.<p>

Walking through the busy streets he finally walked through the doors to the inn, "Alice?" Yuri called out from the second floor, "No just me lover boy.", "Shinji! Your back." Margaret walked out of the dining area to the right of the main door and drew him into a Misato-type hug, namely pushing his head into her chest.

"Where's Alice then?" Shinji asked pulling himself out of Margaret's cleavage, "She went to Rouen, she said that there was something she had to think about…", "And nobody thought about following her? We know Bacon is after her for some reason or another, and she's out there by herself! What were you lot thinking!" he said trying to keep calm, and failing.

"Keith's with her. So don't freak out, we had just thought she had come back.", "Well tell me the fact's next time.", "We were but you freaked out." Margaret teased poking him in the cheek, "Where too next then after she gets back? Surely the old man has something we can use." Yuri and Margaret looked at each other with clear uncertainty which made Shinji sigh, "Where are we going?", "Wales." Yuri answered after a moment of silence.

"What! Come on, we were just near there!", "I know. I wasn't too pleased about it myself, but it's a place called the Nemeton Ruins. It's the only place on the map that's even close to where the old man pointed out.", "I should of dragged Saki along." Shinji grumbled, sitting down on one of the chairs in the lobby, "Oh she's the one who see's things." Margaret said, "I like her.", "Yeah. She can locate people or things, not everyone but she could of given us a decent head start.".

Shinji and the others went back to waiting for Alice and Keith to arrive back from France seeing how it could be a few hours to a few days depending on how they travelled.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning when Alice and Keith returned to the inn to find Shinji, Margaret and Yuri all sleeping on chairs, well Margaret was sleeping on Shinji's lap and looked rather comfortable where as Shinji didn't. "They were all waiting for us… Interesting." Keith said softly lifting Margaret up with ease off Shinji, who's expression became more relieved as the spy was moved to another chair, "What?" Yuri said groggily looking up, "Oh… Alice your back." he said through a yawn.<p>

"Yes. Sorry to make you wait.", "No problem I just wish we had fallen asleep in our beds and not the chairs. So did you find whatever it was you were looking for?", "Yes. But I think it would be best if we woke everyone and got moving as soon as possible.", "Why's that?" he asked stretching, "I think Roger Bacon is planning to end the world." Yuri just stared at her for a moment before sighing, "Of course he is." walking over to Shinji he gave him a kick, "Wake up knucklehead!", "W-what? Oh sod off Yuri, I'm sleeping." Shinji noticed Alice and woke up fully.

"Alice your back.", "I'm glad to see your safe Shinji. Are you alright to travel." she asked hugging him as Yuri glared, "I'm fine Alice, let's finish Bacon off." Margaret was woken up along with Zhuzhen and they prepared themselves for the journey back to Wales and the Nemeton ruins where they were hoping to find Roger Bacon.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon that they arrived at the area the ruins where in, the sun had already begun to set and bathed the area in a golden light.<p>

"Well any idea which way we're going old man?" Yuri asked as they walked up along a unused trail hearing the sea in the distance. "Should be just up ahead so stop complaining." Zhuzhen said from the head of the group as they approached the crest of a hill, "It won't be hard to miss…" Zhuzhen trailed off as he saw the structure ahead of him, "That certainly isn't." Keith added, "What the hell is that?" Yuri said.

Ahead of them was a metal dome like structure with all sorts of weird pillars sticking out of it and into the ground, a satellite dish sat atop the building, "Looks like a UFO or something anyway." Shinji said taking a step towards it, "Well I doubt that it's anything of our business, maybe just some rich nut with too much time on their hands. Look the ruins are just over there." Zhuzhen began walking past the structure giving it a few careful glances as he passed by, soon followed by the others.

The ruins weren't too far away and it was clear that it used to be some sort of church or abbey due to the size and style of the few remaining walls, "I bet this place was impressive back in the day…" Shinji said taking in the whole thing, "So what now? Because I don't see Roger Bacon." Yuri questioned, "Just stop… Spread out and look around for any clues. He's here I know it." Zhuzhen said with assurance, not being able to figure out anything to say Yuri walked off with Alice as the others spread out around the ruins.

Shinji headed for the edge of the cliff that the ruins where close to, he thought that there maybe another building or something nearby, but all he saw was a small gravestone towards the back of the alley, "What are we even looking for?" he asked himself as he carefully leant over the edge of the cliff, only to see rocks and the tide smashing against them. Looking about he decided to head out over the grave just out of respect, seeing how no one would come up here often he decided to pray out of respect to whoever it was.

Getting closer he saw the marker was in amazing condition as if it was brand new, and the name was clear, "Found something!" he called out and in moments everyone was heading over to him, "What is it?", "I found Albert Simon." he said simply, pointing to the grave, "So he's dead… damn it." Yuri said running his hand through his hair, "We could of used his help." Shinji shrugged and clapped his hands before bowing to the grave, "I wouldn't bother with that if I were you." a raspy low voice said from the shadow of the abbey wall.

"Who's there?" Margaret asked drawing her gun, "Put that away. I'm not in any condition to fight." the voice got closer and out stepped a weird looking man in a dark yellow suit with bowler hat and walking stick, his face didn't look normal as it looked like a skull with a tanned skin layered tightly over it, "Who or what are you?" Yuri asked, "Well that's certainly not very nice is it? I think you should be introducing yourselves seeing how this is my land your on." the man said.

"My name is Alice Elliot. This is Yuri, Shinji, Margaret, Keith and Zhuzhen." Alice said introducing everyone, "Thank you missy. Now that wasn't so hard was it?", "What's your name then?", "It's…" he stared at them for a moment in deep thought, "You know what I can't remember." he said letting out a quick chuckle, "Oh! That's it! Now I remember. It's Roger. Roger Bacon.".

"What? You can't be. We've seen Roger Bacon and your not him.", "How old is he then? Because I'm seven hundred years old.", "Alright but he looks like he's in his sixties. Wears a black suit and top hat." Roger's face fell at the description, "It can't be him… Could he be trying for his revenge?" he asked himself, "Where did you see him last?", "South of here. At the old mental hospital.", "The man you have met isn't Roger Bacon, his name is Albert Simon, he is a powerful warlock and he used to be my best student.".

Roger went on to explain to them how Albert had once been a holy man but soon lost his way because of his radical ideas and was dismissed from the order he had been a part of, not before vowing his revenge on the world for not accepting his ideas.

"Your telling all this crap he's doing is because no one would accept his idea's. What a idiot." Yuri said, "He's still powerful enough to keep us at bay." Shinji said, "Question is how do we stop him from doing whatever he's doing?" Margaret asked, "You…" Roger said pointing at Yuri, "Come with me. User of the Fusion art.".

"How did you know…", "I'm not stupid boy. Just old." he began to walk to the other side of the ruins before mentioning them to follow, "I can give you what you need to beat Albert. But you must go through with it till the end, you cannot give up halfway.", "Wouldn't be the first time I've gone through something like that.".

"Will he be in danger from whatever this is?" Zhuzhen asked, "No. But it will be a mighty fight for all of you. Inside the ruins is a powerful demon and if it can be controlled… would be a mighty fusion for you to use." he told Yuri who looked more then a little taken back by the fact.

"Yuri remember what happened in Shanghai… don't take this likely." Zhuzhen warned only for Roger to look into Yuri's eyes, "Mmmm. You have be touched by a god's soul. And yet here you are… you might stand a chance to beat Albert Simon after all." gesturing to a moss covered wall, it crumbled to reveal two stone doors covered in a ornate carving, two circles covered in runes and ancient looking scriptures.

* * *

><p>Pushing the doors open with magic they entered a room surrounded by pillars with a large broken pot in the middle, the entire room is in ruin. "This is a room filled with regret and sadness." Roger said walking over to the pot, "A man used to own the ruins above as a private home. His wife was murdered and he fell into despair and tried to revive her using forbidden magic, and this was the result. Bringing people back from the dead never brings anything good.", "Can it be done though?".<p>

"Of course its possible, anything is but I wouldn't recommend it." Roger said looking around, "Of course that isn't the only thing this place is filled with. I'm sure you've sensed it already Alice." Roger asked her, "What is it? I feel nothing but anger, chaos and hate.", "That is something for you to learn later. But for now go through the Door of Judgement.".

"The door of judgement?" Yuri asked, "Yes. Every action we take is made by the judgement ring. The three eyes stand for motive, action and outcome and so stand for conscience, possibility and destiny respectively. And all is connected to our souls." the group just stared at him before walking through the door, "I'll be waiting here. I hope you'll come back.".

Beyond the door was a long staircase leading down further into the earth, a cool breeze greeted them as they began to descend.

"Any idea what to expect down here?" Shinji asked, "Don't know. But I doubt its going to be friendly." Yuri answered as he led the way down. They were quiet until they reached the bottom of the stairs only to find another door at the edge of a similar hall such as the one up above them only without the pot, "Another door… Great." Shinji and Yuri both pushed the door open slowly, it was heavier then it looked.

Ahead of them was a large hall with another long staircase leading up to a platform, the walkway leading to the stairs in lined with rows and rows of crosses lined the path and the staircase up to the platform, "Well this is impressive… hard to believe that all this is the basement for the ruins." Yuri said aloud as he walked along the path towards the platform, "I feel the spirits here… but they're just nothingness floating around.", "Maybe their not human." Zhuzhen mentioned until a voice called out from ahead of them, "I have been expecting you…".

"Albert! Where you hiding?" Yuri shouted while laughing loudly, "I'm above you. Please come on up." Yuri looked around at the others who nodded, "This might be our final fight… we might be able to finish this here and now." Zhuzhen said which made Shinji happy, "Sounds good to me. Yuri we're right behind you." Yuri turned back to the platform and began to run towards the platform and Albert.

Reaching the top of the platform they say Albert standing at the top with Halley's mother standing in a daze next to him, "Well I'm glad you've all made it. You see this is the big finale for me. Which will give you closure about all these events I guess." he said calmly and politely.

"What are you planning?" Shinji demanded, "Is it the same as the Demon's Gate Invocation?" Albert just shook his head, "Not quite. You see I have spent years reaching this point. I broke into the Vatican you see and stole three secret books." Shinji saw Zhuzhen go pale slightly, "You can't mean…!".

"Yes. The first was the Pulse Tract, which can wake an ancient god. The second was the Émigré Document which can create live from nothing and can summon a god of death, and the final book is the Codex of Lurie! Which tells how to summon the "Other god", which I am now attempting.".

Zhuzhen stepped forward, "Your insane! That sort of power was not meant for us! It could destroy the world!", "I know. I'm hoping on it, so that the god will cleanse this world and all it's sins.", "Wiping the slate clean all because your little idea's got shot down." Yuri shook his head and laughed, "Your more of a quack then I thought. You do you think you are? Some kind of god?" he took several steps towards Albert, "My father worked his ass off to protect this world! And I'm not letting your deluded scheme take that all away!". Albert rose his hand and sent a lightening bolt at Yuri and Shinji, knocking them both to the ground, "Your insane…" Yuri groaned slowly rolling onto his side, "Just another nut job on a power trip.", "Yeah. Strange thing is Albert… I always hate, and I mean really hate people who remind me of my father." Shinji said letting his power heal the minor damage Albert had inflicted on him, "And your just as worse as he was.", "Enough! Koudelka, Witch of the Dark Flames! Let us raise the throne of the Other Gods! Neameeto!".

"No!" Koudelka screamed as her body crackled with magic energy, "You're going to disappear into the darkness with me Albert, that is the price of your sins. To spent eternity in a world of nothingness.", "No… You'll kill us both!", "Yes… You wouldn't understand my reasons but I'd give my life to save my child's future without a second thought." Albert was taken back by the sudden show of rebellion and missed the bolt of lightening that she sent at him which threw him to the ground.

"Argghh! I wanted to save this but it seems I have no other choice." Albert got to his feet and unleashed a foreign power from inside himself, "What the hell is that?" Yuri asked trying to keep his footing as the power shook the platform they were on, "No! You have a soul contract!" Koudelka cried as she tried to summon her power to stop the ritual Albert had started.

"Yes. Amon, Master of Destruction!" Albert pushed his new power into the platform and used it to infuse the throne with the power which it needed to activate, "Damn it! Albert stop this!" Yuri shouted as he turned to the group and waved a shockwave at them, knocking them to the ground.

It was then that a white light engulfed Albert before disappearing, revealing a black skinned demon with large wings with mighty legs and arms ending in sharp claws, its red glowing eyes focused on Yuri's group. "What the hell is that thing?" Shinji called out as the group spread out around Albert's new form, "Amon. A powerful demon from hell. This could be fairly difficult." Zhuzhen mentioned as Koudelka began to use her unleashed power to try and halt the flow into the platform.

Yuri dove at Amon and slammed his fist into its chest only to have it do nothing, instead nearly breaking the bones in his hand, "Be careful! That's as hard as stone!" Keith shouted called down a large swam of bats which bounced off the hard skin of the demon. Shinji hit it with an A.T field cannonball which didn't do much but it was more effective then Keith's attack.

"What is that thing made of!" Shinji shouted as Margaret pulled out her rifle and started firing at its head as she stayed out of range of its claws, "Yuri! Fuse with something before we get shredded!" Zhuzhen shouted in rage as he dodged a swipe from Amon's claws.

Using his own fusion powers, Yuri turned into the mid level water demon, hoping that its abilities with mirages and barriers might turn the tables in their favour, plus it was the speed of the form which Yuri rarely had the chance to use. But his and the other's main goal for the day was to stop Albert before the throne could be summoned.

Fire and Holy magic crashed into Amon from Zhuzhen and Alice respectively followed quickly by an icicle barrage from Yuri's fusion form, which pushed Amon back along the platform, Shinji quickly formed a fist and punched out at Amon from a distance which looked briefly like a giant fist as it slammed into it's right side, breaking the wing with a sickening snap.

As Amon looked at the broken wing, Margaret took aim with her rifle at it's exposed eye and fired, the high calibre bullet sending out a plume of dark blood and making the demon let out an inhuman roar.

Covering its destroyed left eye everyone shifted their aim to Amon's left side and let out a barrage of spells, not giving Amon enough time to react, soon it grabbed its head and screamed before pointing its sharp index finger at Shinji who was the first person it saw and fired a thick beam of energy at him.

The first thing he saw in his mind was the fifth Angel which had fired a similar looking attack at him, expanding his A.T field to its strongest he braced himself against the attack, which sent him sliding back to the edge of the platform through sheer force alone.

"Shit…" he gritted his teeth as he began to push back towards Amon, albeit slowly, 'Flashbacks, I hate them. A second later and that thing would of hit me exactly where the fifth Angel had.' the others didn't dare attack whilst the beam was hitting Shinji's AT field as they had no idea what would happen.

Shinji was thankful as the beam got weaker and Amon turned white before its formed shattered, revealing Albert standing there panting heavily, with a deep cut above his left eye.

"Damn you! Damn you all! How can you beat me so easily?", "Because we're standing together! That's why!" Yuri shouted proudly only to have Albert start laughing, "What's so funny!", "This battle of ours has overflowed the throne. The witch's efforts to halt it where futile, the god has been summoned and you have failed." with a weak wave of his hand he disappeared, leaving them alone on the platform. From the depths of the great hall, a burning white soul shot up and hit Yuri straight in the chest, he felt great power well up inside him before fading.

"What the hell was that?" Zhuzhen asked leaning on his staff, "It's Amon… I can feel it." Yuri said out of pure amazement but then realised the entire chamber began to shake, "Damn it! He got away.", "Yeah but he's wounded. If we can hurry we can strike before he recovers." Zhuzhen said as he rushed over to Koudelka who had collapsed, "I really went all out didn't I? And it wasn't enough.", "Don't worry about it. You brought us enough time to wound him. Yuri grab her and lets go." Yuri rushed over and picked her up bridal style and they quickly left the underground chamber.

* * *

><p>As they reached the surface they saw Roger looking up into the sky with worry, the earth was already shaking by the time they reached him and they quickly saw why. Sticking out of the side of the cliff was a thick cable leading up to a very large floating platform with a castle like structure on top of it.<p>

"What the hell is that!" Yuri shouted over the high winds that the platform had brought with it, "It's the throne of god." Roger answered, "This is something I had hoped wouldn't come to pass. The god is already on his way.", "Exactly Roger. Soon the god will descend from the heavens and will bring about the end of the world, I would like to stick around but I have a few more things I need to take care off." Albert said as he hovered above them in the high winds before disappearing off towards the float.

* * *

><p>Right i sorry if there is a few mistakes in this, there shouldnt be as i went through it several times before my data went bye bye. But i hope you've enjoyed the first showdown with Albert, tried to stay as close to the original story as possible but as it is a cross over it does give me a little space to work with.<br>Sorry wandered off there... see you next time, which shouldnt be longer then a week.


	9. Chap 9: The Final Act

Right. One short-ish chapter after this and that will be it done. This chapter did concern me a little as it one of those things that keep poking you in the back of the head. Which is annoying. But i can only read through it so many times before everything starts looking the same, but i have added an entire page worth to this over the last few days so heres hoping i've got everything.

* * *

><p>Roger took them back to his house, which turned out to be the strange metal house just outside the ruins where they are able to rest after their fight.<p>

"So… Roger. Just how far up the creek are we?" Margaret asked, "Pretty far. But I think I maybe able to help with that. With Albert wounded it would be best to finish him off quickly, yes? However the problem you face is getting up to the float itself." he walked over to a strange wheel like device which seemed to be connected to a small platform.

"This is a matter transport device. With it I should be able to send you straight to the float itself.", "I sense a but coming." Shinji said, "I haven't tested it yet…" Roger said sounding embarrassed, "I haven't had anyone to help generate the power for it.", "How would you do that?" Alice asked, "Man power. Yuri, Shinji. Can you help me for this test." both men looked at each other and nodded.

"Great. Get on the treadmill and start running." Roger walked onto the platform after making a few inputs on the console next to it, Yuri and Shinji started running on the treadmill and soon the platform began to crackle with energy before Roger disappeared into thin air. "It worked…" Zhuzhen said sounding surprised, "We hope. For all we know we just fried him." Yuri said only to hear a faint shout in the distance followed by a faint thump.

A few minutes later Roger walked in looking a little worse for wear and smoking slightly. "Did it work?" Yuri asked with a small smirk, "I may need to make a few adjustments but it works." he walked over to the machine and began working, "You may rest downstairs, you'll need it for you fight with Albert." agreeing with it they headed downstairs where there was enough room for them all.

* * *

><p>Alice had gotten up in the middle of the night and had headed outside to look at the float, she had been standing there for about ten minutes before Yuri showed up, wondering where she had gone. "Everything all right?" he asked, "Just can't sleep at the moment." she said softly as he stopped next to her, "Alice… I want to say something but I don't know if this is the right time.", "I think I know what it is." she said with a smile as she turned to look at him, "I can see how your feeling…" she gently pulled Yuri down to her level and kissed him lightly on the lips which made his cheeks flush in the darkness.<p>

"Promise me that you'll be careful up there Yuri, I'll do the same.", "I-I… sure I can do that." Alice giggled softly as she hugged Yuri and turned them towards the moon in the sky and not the float and shared the touching moment between them without a word.

Alice would always treasure the peaceful moments between them like this.

Meanwhile Shinji just smiled to himself as he headed back inside, he had just gone to stretch his legs when he saw Alice and Yuri kiss, not wanting to interupt the new couple he left as silently as he arrived. Walking past Roger who was still focused on the transporter he headed back downstairs where Koudelka was sitting awake staring at the sleeping forms of the others, she still looked worn down from where Albert had been restraining her powers, "Are you alright?" he asked only for her head to shot up towards him, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Just wondering how your doing?".

"I'm fine just tired." he sat down next to her, "You know Halley is fine. He's busy looking after the other orphans, we said we could handle things over here." she looked at him and gave him a pained look, "I can't believe I did this to my child. I'm so ashamed…", "Enough of that." Shinji said nudging her side, "You tried to protect him and things didn't exactly work out the way you thought. It happens… trust me.", "Your not lying are you?" she said after a moment of staring at him, "Nope. My father abandoned me to try and bring my mother back to life. When I was fourteen he called me back only to use me to further his own ends… I only found out recently that my mother was watching over me the whole time.".

"Look… as soon as the sun rises I think you should head to London. Get back into your son's life, he misses you. You do that and we'll deal with Albert.", "He is more powerful then you realise.", "Doesn't matter. He can't come up with anything that we can't beat, we're not going to let him win. Besides I'm more scared of my wife then Albert." Shinji let out a small laugh picturing Misato going to town on him, "Thank you for everything. All of you." she said, "No thanks needed. Now get some rest…" Shinji said laying down on the floor.

* * *

><p>Yuri and Alice came back in about half an hour later and went to sleep, it was only when Yuri tossed over onto his side and came face to face with Shinji's smiling face, "What are you smiling at?", "About bloody time you two kissed. Been watching you dance around each other for nearly a year." Yuri made a strange expression in Shinji's opinion and tried to form words together and failed. The room was filled briefly by Shinji's low chuckle, followed by a grunt of pain as Yuri kicked him in the shin.<p>

* * *

><p>Awaking the next morning they found that Roger had finished making the adjustments to the machine and was trying to convince the others that it was perfectly safe for use. "So this will take us straight to Albert?" Keith asked calmly, "More or less. But it will safely take you inside the float so you may have to push through to anything that might be there to get to him." Roger pointed to the platform which he had stood on the day before, "Gather there if your ready.", "What about power?", "There's enough of a charge to send you there from my last attempt, sadly this is a one way trip. Unless you can find a safe way down.".<p>

Shinji went over to the platform first, "Shinji you can stay…", "No! I came all this way to find you Yuri, I'm not turning away now." he said defiantly, "Now. Get your ass over here so we can finish this and go home. Misato would be pissed if I walked away now when my friends were about to fight some nutcase." Yuri just smiled as he and Alice walked over to the platform, "And you'd better come and visit us in Japan when we're done." as the others gathered around them, "Be safe all of you…" Roger activated the machine and soon a wall of energy surrounded the group and they disappeared from the house in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Everything tingled as they appeared in a strange room and it took them a moment to figure out where they actually were, "I don't want to do that again…" Zhuzhen groaned as he supported himself against a wall, "Same here… god I think I'm going to be sick." Shinji said trying to find his foot again after having who knows what done to him. "I think we have more important matters to attend too." Keith said unsheathing his sword, "Pretty boy is right of course. We've got to beat the bad guy and save the world." Margaret quipped.<p>

Once they had regained their footing they left through the only door in a smooth stone walled room and entered a long torch lit corridor, which only had one way to go and that was forward, "He's making it easy for us." Zhuzhen said aloud as their footsteps echoed softly down the corridor, "Or we just showed up in a side entrance." Yuri said as a polished wooden double door appeared in the dim light ahead of them, from where they were they could hear faint chanting.

Albert finished the first verse of the chant as the doors to the side of him burst open and saw Yuri's group appear in the elegant hall he was using. "Your finished Albert! Stop it right now!", "I won't ask how you got up here. But I am not going to stop until the God descends from the heavens themselves." Albert said calmly as if it was a casual conversation.

Margaret fired off a single shot from her gun hitting him in the shoulder, "I see you want to finish this… very well." Albert took off his top hat and rested it on the alter, Shinji brought his AT field up as Albert launched a bolt of energy at them, large enough warrant his full power. Shinji stayed in front of the group as their main form of defence as Albert continued his magic assault, as Alice and Zhuzhen began bringing their own magic to bare and Margaret reached into her coat and pulled out a small sphere with a pin sticking out of it.

"Everyone cover your eyes!" she shouted pulling the pin and throwing the object towards Albert, only to have it explode two seconds later after landing sending him across the hall into one of the many pillars lining the hall. "Hit him now!" she shouted pulling her handgun out as Alice and Zhuzhen fired two powerful holy and fire spells at Albert before he had the chance to recover, creating a mighty explosion of magic energy. "Don't give him a chance to breathe!" Yuri shouted as a swarm of bats appeared, before diving into the smoke kicked up by the attack.

Shinji took the chance and slammed his AT field into Albert last position and there was a sudden uneasy silence as they waited for the smoke to clear, "Is that it? Is he dead?" Yuri asked only for Albert to dash out and brutally punch Yuri across the hall and into another pillar, "Yuri!" Shinji shouted rushing forward and delivering a brutal uppercut to Albert before sending him back with a small blast from his AT field, giving Yuri enough time to get to his feet.

Zhuzhen summoned a thunder spell and sent it towards Albert, hitting him with immense force and slowing him down enough for everyone to unleash their own attacks once again. Struggling to get to his feet he cursed them, "Damn you! Damn you all. You will not stop progress!" Albert screamed as Shinji held out his hand and clicked his fingers, the erupting a cross blast where Albert was standing, "Now you sound like my father." he said calmly, the cross blast wasn't as strong as his first one but it was enough to do some damage.

The resting damage slowed him down but not enough to stop him from changing into a large grey skinned demon twice as tall as they were and looking like a slimmer version of Amon with longer and slimmer limbs but larger wings. "Another soul pact?" Zhuzhen said backing away with the others, "How many does he have!" Shinji shouted as he blocked another bolt of energy with his AT field, sending him sliding back along the floor by several feet.

"Here it is…. The final curtain." Albert's deep and distorted voice said to them as he brought his hand up and fired another arc of another energy at them, under the constant bombardment his AT field shattered, thinking on the fly he sent out another cross blast right into the face of the demon Albert. Recoiling under the powerful blast both Shinji and Yuri dove into a charge and managed to kick him to the floor, Keith and Margarete acted quickly.

Margarete produced another grenade and pulled the pin as Keith slashed open Albert's stomach, allowing her to shove the explosive into the newly made opening. The four of them jumped back as it went off, tearing a large chuck out of Albert's side. As a result of the massive damage done to his soul pact form, he had no choice but to revert back to his human form. And collapsed.

They were surprised at how quickly they had beaten the Soul Pact but had chalked it down to the amount of damage that they had dealt before hand.

The group slowly gathered around his fallen form, being weary in case he was tricking them, "Give it up Albert you've lost." Yuri said, ready to fuse at a moments notice, but panting heavily. Looking up at the top of the hall through the stain glass window in the ceiling, "It doesn't matter anymore… it's too late anyway. The God has arrived in the solar system, it will only be a matter of minutes before he arrives.", "Wait a minute! I thought that's what the chanting we heard was about? And he's already arrived?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. I commend you on your efforts Yuri, everyone. But you can't win against it.", "Well we're not going to just sit by and do nothing! How do we get up there to stop him!" Yuri demanded which made everyone just turn and look at him, "Boy. You do realize that the man said we would be fighting a GOD! As in divine being! As in hard as nails!" Zhuzhen said trying to get the message through his friends dense head.

"SO! That thing in Shanghai was a god and I stopped it!", "Barely Yuri. Barely." Margaret cut in, "Sure we're with you all the way but how do we know how powerful this thing is! It could be tens if not hundreds of times more powerful.", "Not… necessarily." Albert said weakly, "It's possible that it's lost a fair amount of power from it's long and quick journey. Together you might be able to beat it.", "Why are you telling us this?".

Albert's expression softened as he looked back up at the sky, "Because if your going to do this, then at least do it right. I'll use the last of my power to send you to it." Albert closed his eyes, his last breath fading from his body as there was a flash of light as the others found themselves suddenly on a floating platform miles above the earth.

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Where are we!" Shinji asked looking around, "We're in space? What's going on?" everyone was looking around into space and they were to busy looking around to notice the bird, like alien skeleton thing flying towards them, "Guys! What the hell is that!" Margaret shouted pointing to the alien god flying towards them, however it was Shinji that saw something familiar. A red orb in its chest.<p>

"An Angel?… What is an Angel doing here?", "Those things you used to fight?" Yuri looked up at the mighty being as it got closer too them until it was a few dozen yards away from them, and stopped. "What's it doing?" Yuri asked, "I don't know! I haven't been this close to one outside of an Eva! But if you have too, aim for that red orb…" Shinji trailed off as the large single eye swivelled around and locked onto him, before leaning closer as if studying him.

Shinji found his voice again and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Go away…" everyone looked at him before taking a step back not knowing what was going to happen. "You! You are born of Lilith… and of Adam! Why is this!" the God called out, its voice echoing through the minds of everyone, "I don't know! I don't understand much of what's happened to me since I arrived in this time! But I know why you're here! And I won't let you harm anyone on this world!" Shinji shouted out as the God floated in place tilting its head to one side, reminding Shinji of how Rei used to do it.

"What is it you speak of?" it said, "A man named Albert Simon called you to this world didn't he!" Zhuzhen shouted up to the God, "I have been journeying here since I felt the presence of Lilith on this world over one of your years ago. However as I got closer I felt the taint of Adam!" Shinji remembered something his mother had told him when they arrived in Japan, how there were two mighty beings sealed under the earth's surface, Lilith and Adam.

"Are you born of Lilith!" Shinji shouted out suddenly, "I am… who are you?" it asked and Shinji told him exactly how he had arrived in this time by way of an Angel while the others stared at him as he told his story to the God, "We did not know such a thing was possible… but you have described many of Adam's children or at least one of their many forms. I know then you speak truth child." Shinji felt the urge to say that he wasn't a child but decided against it, seeing how he was speaking to a God

"So will you leave?" Alice asked, hoping they could avoid a fight if possible, "On one condition… the one named Shinji Ikari must fight me alone!" instantly everyone spoke up in his defence, "That's insane! You'll kill him!", "It's not even close to a fair fight!" Shinji just stared at the God in silence not knowing exactly what to say. Before the God could say anything to silence them it was engulfed in a bright light and slowly began to shrink smaller and smaller until it was man sized and touched down on the floating platform.

"In this form I will not." he said, his form was that of a pale skinned man with the physique of a martial artist with silver hair and deep red eyes, his muscled chest was bare with a black pair of pants. "I can sense Lilith deep under the surface of your world." he turned and pointed to Shinji, "He will be the guardian… If what you said comes to past you will have to stop any one from awakening Adam or Lilith." he brought his fists up into a fighting stance, "You must be able to defend yourself.".

Shinji saw this and took off his coat tossing it aside, "No powers.", "Done." walking towards the God he told the others not to interfere. "I do have one thing to ask of you before we start.", "What is that child?", "I have part of what I now think might be Adam struggling to take control of my soul. Is there anything you can do to stop it?" the God stared at Shinji before smiling, "Beat me and I will tell you.". Shinji just laughed as he charged at the god and begun the fight.

The God ducked under Shinji's punch and casually flipped him over his shoulder before he could get a chance to pull back out of his reach. Laying on his back he was able to flip back up onto his feet and tackled him to the ground and began throwing punches into the God's face, which got no pain response from the being, Shinji finished with a strong head butt to his nose before he was kicked away. Cracking a rib in the process.

"You're a talented fighter… strong as well young one. But lets see how long you can keep this up for?" the God said as he dashed towards Shinji and delivered a powerful haymaker to Shinji's face before following it up with a powerful kick to the chest, which Shinji caught under his arm with a chuckle. The two fighters countered each other at the same time before continuing their fight.

What seemed like an hour passed and both Shinji and the God dropped to their knees, neither one clearly wanting to give up but their wounds were telling them otherwise. Shinji had a black eye, several broken ribs and wrist, along with multiple cuts and bruises over his face and body, the God had much the same wounds but its entire left arm was broken and dislocated but he didn't seem to be in pain.

"Truly impressive Shinji…" the God said spitting out a mouthful of blood, "Even though it pains my pride to say this but… you win." he gave a slight bow before relaxing his entire body as both their healing abilities begin to take effect. "You want to beat the part of Adam in your soul? To do that you must acquire your own core.", "The red thing?", "Yes. Once you manifest your own your powers will remain but they will be of Lilith only. All traces of Adam will be purged from your body." Shinji nodded still tired from their long fight.

"Before you say how just look into your soul for the answers." the God said slowly getting to his feet, "Oh another thing. Your abilities aren't transferable, so your child will be that of a normal human… unless you teach it how to search its soul." the God floated into the air and in a blink of an eye turned back into it's original form. "Before I go I will send you back to where you came from." before Shinji could thank it they were back outside Roger's house.

* * *

><p>"We did it…" Shinji said only for his coat to fall on his head. The group was silent for a moment before Zhuzhen let out a yell of delight, "We did it alright! You really are one of a kind kid. And you Yuri… don't let a friend like him go. You two just saved the world.", "You guys were there too." Yuri said looking a little flushed at the attention. "True… But question is what happens now.", "I'm going home." Shinji said putting his coat on, "And your all welcome to visit anytime." he tried to walk but fell flat on his face, "Shinji!" Alice hurried over to him and rolled him over.<p>

"I think I'll wait until my legs aren't noodles anymore." he smiled at Yuri who was staring away into the distance, "Hey!" Shinji got his attention by throwing a pebble at him, "What!", "Tell her… now." he said firmly and Yuri just went red, "Ohhh. What's this about then?" Margaret said with a sly smile. "Shinji… shut up will ya?" Yuri mumbled, "Just tell her! I told Misato in the middle of a demon infested fishing village. At least you have a good moment to tell her. We just saved the world." Alice however felt very small and her face was bright red.

"Fine!" he turned to Alice and tried to form the words he wanted to say to her, "Alice… about the other night… I'd really like to spend more time with you…", "What are you trying to say Yuri?" Margarete teased only for him to turn red, "Thanks a lot you guys! I'm trying to tell Alice how much I care about her and your making fun of me!" Yuri shouted quickly, his voice sounding like it would break at any moment, "About time." Zhuzhen and Margaret said in unison, "You two as well!" Yuri asked only for Shinji to start laughing from his spot on the floor, "Seems you two are as easy to spot as the sun.".

They laughed as Roger came out to see what the noise was all about and was overjoyed to see they had returned safely, but in truth they were just happy that they all had a new beginning.

* * *

><p>Last chapter coming up...<p> 


	10. Chap 10: Epilouge

Well... here it is. The final chapter. Short but wraps most of it up. You can expect Covenant in a few weeks, and you can expect a few new faces and old ones too.  
>The Eva Project Zero crossover will be started in a few days hopefully, though i just got a new camera its still raining pretty much everyday so i should be able to keep to it.

* * *

><p>After resting a few days everyone went their separate ways, though they had a somewhat massive celebration before leaving to head home.<p>

Keith joined Margaret in returning to the United States but both promised to visit everyone when everything settled down, Margaret didn't object when Keith asked to join her. In fact she looked extremely happy. She could barely contain herself as it looked like she wanted to hop up and down and scream like a schoolgirl. Both Shinji and Yuri felt sorry for Keith at that moment.

"Remember you guys are welcome anytime!" Shinji called out over the sound of the train whistle, Keith and Margarete were hanging out the window and could just about make out what he said. "It's going to be a while! I've got a lot of work related stuff to clear up before I can get any time off!", "I'll be keeping an eye on her Shinji! I'll make sure she doesn't become lazy." Keith said with a warm smile as the train began to depart.

"Make sure she doesn't!" he called back as it left the station but he was smiling as it disappeared out of sight, a plume of smoke the only sign of the train in motion.

"Well… I pity him. I really do." Yuri said trying not to laugh as Alice stood next to him with her arm wrapped around his, "Well I guess your on the next train… aren't you?" he asked the couple in front of him, "Yes. We're heading for Zurich, a relative has given us her house." Alice looked up at Yuri and leant against him, "And live there together…", "Sounds wonderful. Zurich is one of those peaceful places I've wanted to see." Shinji let out a sigh and turned to Zhuzhen with a grin, "Maybe after I've gotten you back I'll speak to Misato about sorting a holiday or something.", "I'm coming with you remember. I want to see how the girls are doing… I think its overdue.".

"Damn right…", "Shinji…", "Stop right there Alice. Just come when your ready and after you've settled in to your new home. We're not going anywhere, it's just too nice to move." Shinji chuckled as he hugged his friends, "You two look after each other, alright. I don't want to have to come back here because he's dropped his guard." Yuri shoved him playfully only for a whistle to fill the air.

"That's our train… see later Shinji." shaking his friends hand he looked at Zhuzhen, "Old man… It's been a blast, I'd admit it's never been boring with you around.", "Likewise kid. I'll say you two make a good couple.", "Who me and him?" Shinji joked, getting a wonderful laugh from Alice.

Yuri and Alice headed off to catch the train to Zurich, leaving Shinji and Zhuzhen alone on the platform. "Well as long as you don't snore Zhuzhen I think this trip back won't be half bad." they sat and waited for the next train which headed for Russia, where they would take a boat over to Japan.

* * *

><p>Yuri and Alice relaxed as the train rumbled through the European countryside towards Zurich, the plan was to settle down in a peaceful place to start their new lives together, both of them were looking forward to it. "Yuri. I don't want this to end.", "It won't. As long as you're here with me then I'm happy." they hadn't believed that it was going to happen but Alice had told him that there was an old relative of hers that would give them her house when she moved.<p>

After they moved in then and settled down they would head off to Japan to visit Shinji, Misato and Yui.

Thinking back on the last year, he hadn't thought he was going to end up living with Alice. He still remembered the first time he saw her, how amazing he thought she looked, but now he'd always been able to wake up and see her angelic face looking back at him. He didn't believe in heaven much, but he was pretty sure that this was the closest thing he was going to it.

Arriving at the small village where they would be spending the rest of their lives together they were happy to see their new home, a cottage with a large garden filled with flowers and herbs, along with a fish pond at the side of the house. "This looks amazing. And it's all ours?" Yuri asked as he took in the sight, "Yes. My aunts sister in law doesn't need it anymore as she is heading over to live in England." Alice hugged him from behind as they savoured the moment.

"I hope Shinji is alright travelling back with the old man, he's properly nattering his ear off.", "He's not that bad. I spent six months with him travelling around Europe, though I could of done without the bad puns." they entered the house with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Zhuzhen stopped to catch his breath after an hour or so of walking through Katsuragi forest, "Are… we… there yet?" he panted, leaning on his staff which was now his makeshift walking stick, "Just up ahead old man. Trust me going down is a lot easier then going up." Shinji said looking back down the path they had just taken. "Well I'll need a drink after this." Zhuzhen said making it sound like a command, "Sure. Just get a move on." Shinji started walking and with reluctance, so did Zhuzhen.<p>

They reached the crest of the hill which led to the village and Shinji was greeted with the ever peaceful view of Inugumi village, "Wow. This really is something else…" Zhuzhen said in amazement, "It's beautiful isn't it?", "Sure is." up ahead Shinji saw the familiar dress of Saki talking to one of the villagers, "Saki!" he called out waving at the woman who looked at him in confusion for a moment before smiling with joy and running towards him as she called his name.

"Shinji!" she leapt at him and latched onto him in a hug, "I'm so happy your back safe. You'll have to tell me everything… but first introduce me to your friend.", "Zhuzhen this is Saki Inugumi. The leader of this village.", "Such a beautiful young lady." Zhuzhen said turning on the charm which made Saki laugh, "I'll have to be careful around you won't I?, "Only if I stand a chance." the old man laughed loudly as Saki lead them into the village.

"Oh Shinji before I forget. A few weeks ago we received a visitor, I think you should head to the house before Misato finds out I've been keeping you away from her. Don't worry, after I've shown Zhuzhen around we'll join you." Shinji nodded and jogged off in the direction of Saki's house where they were staying.

Opening the front door he was greeted by an empty hallway and silence. "Hello? Anyone around?" he called out knowing how Misato and Yui sometimes went out for walks together, "Shinji?" Misato yawned tiredly as she stuck her head out of a doorway, "Sorry I'm a little late Misa-chan." Misato shook her head as she shuffled towards him and just hugged him, clearly too tired to jump around in joy as he had secretly hoped.

"Please don't say you've stayed up since I left.", "Your worth it. But no just haven't been getting much sleep since you knocked me up." she said frankly, "Plus our new guest has been spending hours and hours chatting with Yui, that's the main reason for my lack of sleep.".

Shinji just picked her up and carried her back to their room, "Do you want to get some more sleep?", "No. I'm up now. Might as well start the day." she said smiling softly, "Toast and Beer?", "You know me so well." giving her a kiss he smiled, "Of course I do. But your having tea... Can't have anymore beer until after the baby Misato. So who's this guest anyway?" Misato suddenly didn't seem sleepy anymore.

"It's Fuyutski…" Misato had a fair idea how Shinji would react and she was right, "Does that mean he might of come through?", "I don't know Shinji-kun, I really don't. But Fuyutski said he wanted to speak with you the moment you were back, he spent a lot of time asking Yui for forgiveness. He really was sorry about what he had done, to everyone.".

Misato changed out of her silk robe, letting Shinji see a lot of skin after so long away from each other, and headed into the kitchen where Yui was sitting with Fuyutski.

"Shinji… it's good to see you." Fuyutski said after a moment of trying to find the right words, "Yeah…" he didn't say anything else as Yui hugged him for a while, "I'm so glad you back Shinji-kun. Is everyone alright?", "Their fine. I've told them all to visit whenever they want if that's alright?", "Of course.".

They all sat around the table and Shinji and Misato had flashbacks of when they were in Tokyo-3 and having a meal, "I am surprised to see you Fuyutski-san. But I think there's a few things that I deserve answers to.".

"I know Shinji and I apologize for my hand in what you went through." he looked down at the table, "I know I sided with Gendo on a lot of things but I always tried to push for yours and the others pilots safety.", "I believe that. But it still doesn't tell me why you didn't tell me that the thing I was piloting had my mothers soul crafted to it!" Shinji said firmly, looking directly at Fuyutski.

"Shinji. I've already forgiven him, so please don't bring that up against him." Yui said softly but firmly at her son, "Alright… I'm sorry but you could of at least said it was dangerous before I hopped into it.", "I know… I hope though we can try and make a fresh start." he asked which made Shinji slump down in his chair, "It's not going to be easy… but I'm willing to sit down and talk." he looked at Misato and smiled, "But first I want to spend some quality time with Misato before doing anything. I need to make it up to her after all.".

Fuyutski thanked Shinji and said that he would try to make it up to him whenever he was in the area, Shinji leant that he lived in Tokyo and taught at the university there. Zhuzhen arrived along with Saki and they sat down for a late breakfast together. Together at last, Shinji began to think about what Alice had berated him about in France, he would prove to Misato how much he loved her, though he would soon find out that asking her to marry him would be much harder then he thought.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the end...<p> 


End file.
